Lo que oculta el dorado
by AtheneaWhisper
Summary: AU/ Yang llega al Amazonas en un último intento por su padre para reconducirla por el camino correcto. Sin embargo gracias una misteriosa chica llamada Blake se verá envuelta una aventura completamente inesperada donde nada sera lo que parece ser y le hará cuestionarse desde los principios de la humanidad hasta los suyos propios. Una salvaje y felina aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Yang**

Difícilmente podía distinguir algo más que una lluvia torrencial frente a sus ojos pero sin duda la extensa vegetación que se percibía más allá de la ventanilla del coche era sobrecogedora. Pero estaba enfadada, la habían arrancado de su hogar donde tenía su grupo de amigos para ir a vivir donde ella denominaba el culo verde de la humanidad, todo bajo la tapadera de que su padre debía seguir supuestamente con una investigación que estaba llevando a cabo para salvar la selva amazónica y requería de su apoyo. En el asiento del conductor su padre pareció percibir su enfado y suspirando bajo la música, estaba claro que de nuevo tendrían esa charla.

-sé que es difícil pero en la reserva hay varios chicos y chicas de tu edad, seguro que no tendrás problema para relacionarte con ellos-

-¿y qué ocurre con mis amigos? ¿Acaso estarán esperándome allí también? No es justo-

-no creo que eso sea un argumento a tu favor-

Quitándose los cascos de golpe se inclinó en el asiento para enfrentar a su padre que previniendo que giro tomaría la conversación paro en la estrecha carretera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- el tono bajo de sus palabras advertía de que estaban entrando en un terreno peligroso pero por lo visto ninguno de los dos tenía intención de ceder. La caja de pandora había sido abierta.

-sabes muy bien a que me refiero. Me llamaron del internado advirtiéndome de que habías intentado fugarte ¿eres consciente de que dentro de un año tendrás dieciocho años? ¿Sabes que puedes ir a la cárcel?-

Soltando una risa irónica disfrutó de la mueca de enfado que cruzó el rostro de su padre - llevas años ignorando mi existencia no pretendas hacerme creer que te importo-

Apretando con tanta fuerza el volante que sus manos se volvieron blancas miro con furia reflejada en a su hija que a pesar de haberse encogido sobre su asiento seguía mirándole desafiante, y eso era algo que su padre no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar.

-estabas con tu madre y era lo que querías, no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme-

Eso era un golpe bajo, se había quedado con su madre tras la separación pensando que era la mejor opción pero lo que no se esperaba era que más que una mare terminara siendo una desconocida que la abandono en un internado. Ella ciega ante la realidad se negó a ir con su padre con la tonta esperanza de que volviera a por ella.

Que idiota había sido.

Su padre suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse -no quería decir eso …yo…las compañías con los que ibas últimamente no eran las más indicadas - no negaba que su padre tuviera parte de razón pero esas malas compañías habían significado su salvación ante una realidad de abandono - si no lo quieres hacer por mi puedo entenderlo pero hazlo por Ruby - al hablar de ella sintió como se relajo tanto el rostro de su padre como ella misma - desde que le dije que vendrías no ha parado de hacer planes sobre dónde ir, que enseñarte y sobretodo decir las ganas que tiene de verte-

Sinceramente ahora se sentía algo egoísta por haber antepuesto sus propios deseos antes que su hermana y si había terminado cediendo por ir a vivir con su padre había sido precisamente por ella. Sintiendo un apretón en su rodilla miró la mano de su padre y como este le daba una mirada culpable que no tenía rastro de enfado.

-dale una oportunidad al lugar, estoy seguro que te gustará-

Lo dudaba pero no le quedaba más remedio si no quería que los servicios sociales terminaran forzándola a ir a una casa de acogida con cualquier desconocido que seguramente le haría la vida imposible un año hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad.

El resto del camino fue en un silencio incomodo pero gracias a su música pudo aliviar la tensión del ambiente al evadirse en un mundo en el que solamente ella era la protagonista. Daria lo que fuera por tener una guitarra en las manos y poder dejarse llevar por los acordes. Tanto se sumergió en sus pensamientos que cuando su padre abrió la puerta para que bajara le provoco un pequeño susto. Con sus bolsas a cada mano agradeció que estas estuvieran llenas de ropa principalmente porque cuando su hermana se abalanzo sobre ella aterrizaron en uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso sobre las bolsas, las mejillas de su hermana estaban empapadas pero no sabría decir si era por la emoción o por la lluvia. Apostaría por la primera opción.

-pequeñaja no me dejas respirar-

Viendo como sorbía por la nariz sonrió con algo de timidez a su hermana - te he echado mucho de menos Yang- riendo divertida no evito darle otro gran abrazo antes de ponerse ambas en pie ante la sonrisa feliz de su padre.

-y yo a ti- fue entonces cuando reparó en lo que su pequeña hermana había crecido, seguía siendo más baja que ella sí pero sus facciones habían dejado de ser tan infantiles para dar paso a una joven adolescente - veo que comer tantas galletas te ha hecho crecer-

Ganándose un ligero golpe en el brazo de su hermana para después ser tirada por la misma miro sus bolsas brevemente.

-ve con ella, las llevaré a tu habitación-

Agradeciendo con un gesto a su padre se dejó guiar por una impaciente Ruby hacia dentro de una gran cabaña de madera, debido a la lluvia no pudo distinguir muy bien sus dimensiones por fuera pero tendría tiempo de sobra para descubrirlo. Por dentro el comedor amplio amueblado con una chimenea junto con varios sofás y una gran mesa con varias sillas era acogedor, así como lo que pudo apreciar de la cocina, pasillo y entrada. Parecía una casa muy acogedora y hogareña.

Sacudiendo sus ropas empapadas no pudo evitar reír al ver el banquete que seguramente Ruby había preparado en su honor. La fuente estaba repartida de una forma muy curiosa en lo que respectaba a las galletas y no tenía ninguna de que la causante de ese motivo era Ruby.

-déjame adivinar el monstruo de las galletas no ha podido contenerse ¿verdad? –

Recibiendo un grito de indignación de su hermana negando esa acusación sintió una cálida mano apoyarse en su hombro, no le hacía falta darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba pero aun así lo hizo.

-me alegro mucho de que estes aquí Yang-

Ante ella estaba Sumer Rose, la mujer con quién su padre se había casado tras el divorcio y la madre de Ruby. Algo que no parecía importarle a la mujer pues siempre que había ido de visita la había tratado como si fuera su propia hija, por ello cuando la vio mucho más pálida que la otra vez y con marcadas ojeras tuvo que reprimir la angustia que sintió, sabía que estaba enferma pero no tanto. Envolviéndola en un abrazo suave se sintió nuevamente estúpida por haber considerado la idea de rechazar su ayuda, tenía una familia y los problemas con su padre no deberían haberse antepuesto, sin embargo siempre le guardaría rencor por lo ocurrido años atrás.

-y yo de estar aquí-

-no me mientas Yang, tu padre me ha dicho el viaje que le has estado dando- lejos de sonar como una reprimenda la sonrisa amable en los labios de Summer la llenó de calidez, esa mujer desprendía un aura especial - sé que es difícil todo esto pero verás como terminaras acostumbrándote, Ruby puede presentarte a todos sus amigos-

-¿todos sus amigos?-

-sí, ahora tiene un gran grupo-

No pudo evitar hinchar el pecho orgullosa por los progresos de su hermana, cuando eran pequeñas la temporada que vivían juntas era muy tímida y solo contaba con un par de amigas si se podían considerar eso. No podía expresar lo que le alegraba saber que ahora contaba con amigos de verdad.

-Ruby lleva a tu hermana a la habitación está empapada y ya sabes que los resfriados aquí son más intensos-

-¡SI! te voy a enseñar la habitación donde estarás, se que te gusta tener tu espacio así que tienes una propia pero hoy vas a dormir conmigo, tengo mucho que contarte y sé que tú también - dijo su hermana pequeña de forma tan rápida que por poco entendió.

Haciendo gala de su famosa energía Ruby le hizo un pequeño tour por la casa antes de dejarla en su habitación para que cogiera sus cosas y se duchara. Lo cierto es que agradecía enormemente tener habitación propia ya que en el internado era compartida y odiaba no tener intimidad, así que aunque la habitación no fuera muy grande era más que suficiente. Después de cogerse una muda fue al baño que se encontraba al final del pasillo a mano derecha o ¿era izquierda? Tras dudar unos segundos entró en la puerta situada hacia la izquierda solo para ser golpeada de manera brusca por un cojín en su cara.

-pero qué demonios- sobándose la cara por el reciente golpe escaneó la habitación en busca del culpable y se sorprendió al ver a una chica de su edad apoyada en la repisa de la ventana con un libro en la mano y una clara mirada de desconfianza en su rostro. Algo en su mirada le recordó a un gato cuando se erizaba ante una amenaza.

\- ¿piensas quedarte toda la tarde en mi puerta mirándome? - aunque su voz era fría tenía un cierto tono grave que le pareció atrayente. Típico caso de friki antisocial amante de la lectura que se protege tras una coraza de frialdad, por lo visto aunque estuviera en el culo verde del mundo fuera donde fuera había personas de ese tipo.

-siento decepcionarte pero solo me he equivocado de habitación quería ir al baño-

-no recuerdo haberte preguntado- con un leve tic en el ojo apretó el pomo de su puerta. Así que el gatito quiere pelear, pues muy bien.

-¿no te han enseñado nunca educación?-

-desde luego a ti no ¿no sabes que hay que llamar entes de entrar?-

-mira metete tu educación por el-

-YANG QUE SE ENFRIA EL AGUA-

Como por arte de magia Ruby apareció por el pasillo y tras haber cerrado la puerta de la habitación murmurando unas torpes disculpas arrastro (por lo visto era su costumbre) a Yang hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras asegurar que no había nadie. El vaho creado por el calor de la habitación era sofocante incluso para Yang que solía resistir muy bien las temperaturas altas. Su hermana parecía algo nerviosa así que espero a que se tranquilizara.

-se llama Blake-

-¿la chica de la habitación?-

-si-

-¿Por qué está viviendo con vosotros?-

-es…complicado, no me corresponde a mí decirlo pero dale una oportunidad, no la juzgues solamente por su apariencia-

Todo el mundo le estaba repitiendo esas tres palabras y se estaba empezando a cansar.

Cuando por fin se quedo a solas en el baño el cálido chorro de agua recorriendo su cuerpo relajo sus músculos tensos de todo el viaje y la incomodidad de tantas horas en un asiento tan incomodo como había sido el del avión. A pesar de ser una persona activa e incluso adicta al deporte el simple hecho de viajar había agotado sus fuerzas.

Una vez cambiada y haber dejado las cosas colocadas en su habitación atraída por el olor de la comida bajó las escaleras encontrándose directamente con unos ojos dorados que la observaban desde el sofá junto la chimenea para después volver a centrarse en las páginas del libro.

Lo dicho una antisocial.

-vaya, no sabía que ya estabas aquí- la suave voz de Summer le hizo sonreír mientras se sentaba en la primera silla que vio libre y devoraba literalmente la cena, estaba deliciosa, desde luego que su padre había hecho bien en casarse con una intrépida aventurera y gran cocinera.

Una vez todos comían sus platos su atención volvió a recaer en Blake, no iba a negar que tenía una belleza salvaje que le llamaba la atención pero su actitud era un repelente total para cualquier tipo de acercamiento que quisiera hacer, por mínimo que fuese.

-así que como están ¿Roman, Mercury, Emerald, Neo y Junior?- su hermana incómoda ante tanto silencio se decidió a romperlo ajena de que ese era un tema que precisamente no llevaría a la diplomacia al menos no con su padre presente.

-como siempre- riendo un poco recordó varias de sus jugarretas que obviamente contó omitiendo las partes en que se saltaban la ley aunque era muy consciente de que su padre estaba al tanto de la verdad oculta tras sus palabras. El resto fue una cena agradable que transcurrió sin ningún problema y durante la cual Blake se mantuvo en todo momento al margen, algo que sin duda llamo la atención de Yang pero agotada como estaba no tardo en despedirse e irse a dormir. La charla con Ruby tendría que posponerse hasta mañana.

Fue de madrugada cuando le despertó la necesidad de fumarse un cigarrillo, desde que había salido de su "antiguo hogar" no había tenido ocasión así que estaba empezando a tener el llamado mono. Como aún no había dejado de llover la humedad se calaba en los huesos así que poniéndose una chaqueta se estremeció ante la brisa nocturna que le recorrió el cuerpo apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza. Exhalando el humo del cigarro casi se atragantó al oír una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿fumando a escondidas?-

-si dices algo juro que te mato – escupiendo las palabras cogió el cuello de la sudadera de una asustada Blake que solo atinó a encogerse antes de volver a su expresión neutral.

-no pienso decir nada, no me incumbe tu vida -

Soltándola dio un par de caladas más mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez para calmarse, le costaba controlar su impulsividad y lo malo era que a menudo esta salía de forma violenta. Puede que no hubieran empezado con el mejor pie pero tampoco esa chica se merecía que la tratara así. Tenía que recordar que no seguía en el internado y nadie le chantajearía si la pilla fumando, o eso esperaba.

-lo siento- un silencio aceptado por las dos se instaló creando un extraño ambiente, fue entonces cuando reparó en que ella había salido a fumar pero Blake no parecía tener excusa y era imposible que pudiera leer por la noche a no ser que tuviera visión nocturna - ¿no podías dormir?- ya se había resignado a no obtener respuesta y volver a su habitación cuando la voz de Blake la detuvo

\- si-

Esperaba una respuesta un poco más extensa pero más valía eso que nada -¿no has probado a leer?- encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente la chica del cabello tan oscuro como la noche miro hacia las nubes nocturnas que furiosas seguían desahogando su furia.

-tu padre esta harto de pagar más luz por mis lecturas nocturnas-

Aquello saco una sonrisa a la rubia que divertida se apoyo contra la pared de madera – eso es lo que yo llamo tener una visión nocturna- viendo como Blake rodo sus ojos rió en voz alta ganándose un sonoro grito de silencio por parte Ruby.

Sin añadir nada más Blake volvió a su habitación pero esa breve conversación sirvió para hacerle volver a valorar la primera impresión auto creada hacia esa misteriosa y distante chica, su estancia allí de pronto le pareció interesante.

" _quizás Ruby tenga razón y Blake merezca la pena"_

Apagando el cigarrillo y escondiendo tan bien como le permitió la lluvia la colilla subió en silencio las escaleras no sin antes dirigir una mirada hacia donde estaba la habitación de Blake. Seguía resultándole extraño el hecho de que viviera con su familia pero ella no era nadie para cuestionar la vida de los demás y por mucha curiosidad que tuviera sobre el tema estaba segura que no obtendría la respuesta si no es por la misma Blake y a juzgar por lo reservada que parecía era imposible.

* * *

-wow-

Es lo único que pudo exclamar una vez se abrió ante ella una gran maleza verde cuyas hojas casi tenían su tamaño y apenas podía ver la copa de los arboles sin que el sol cegara sus ojos. Después de que hubiera pasado la tormenta tropical que duro una semana aunque allí parecía ser normal, Ruby había insistido en darle una pequeña vuelta por dentro de la reserva a salvo de animales salvajes y así enseñarle todas las zonas con sus respectivos secretos que envolvían aquel lugar y de paso al terminar después presentarles a sus amigos. Echándose agua por encima limpió el sudor que corría por su frente, ni con coleta conseguía mitigar un poco ese calor y eso que no es que se pudiera decir que unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camiseta amarilla de tirantes con el dibujo de una llama fueran ropas especialmente calurosas.

-Por los dioses del Olimpo Ruby ¿Cómo puede hacer tanta calor?-

La risa de su hermana solo hizo que su calor aumentara ¿estaba exagerando? Aunque para ella realmente hacía mucho calor. Y ella era una chica caliente y explosiva como se hacía llamar ella misma.

-para ser alguien tan acostumbrada al calor no lo llevas muy bien-

-pero es que ayer hacia frío por la noche-

-chica de ciudad-

-oye-

Dando un pequeño empujón a su hermana y sacándole la lengua le hizo unas señas para descansar un poco, el calor era sofocante y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en encontrar algún río donde poder bañarse o refrescarse por eso llevaba el bikini debajo de la ropa - ¿podríamos buscar algún rio?-

-¿Dónde crees que voy? Incluso para mi hace demasiado calor y eso que estoy más acostumbrada- adoptando Ruby una pose pensativa que le provocó una ligera risa dio un toquecito a la frente de su hermana.

-Yang llamando a Ruby ¿Dónde estabas? Ah, no me digas más estabas en busca del Rubí perdido -

Como disfrutaba de las muecas que ponía todo el mundo ante sus chistes y juegos de palabras pese a que ella los consideraba sublimes.

-si vuelves a hacer uno tan malo dejo que te derritas aquí mismo-

La amenaza consiguió borrarle todo rastro de sonrisa. Durante una media hora aproximadamente estuvieron andando entre maleza y cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle si se habían perdido ante sus ojos apareció una pequeña cascada que desembocaba en un río transparente, sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la ropa y se lanzó cual naufrago sediento al río dando un grito ante el contraste frío del agua. A lo lejos Ruby que había trepado por una roca se lanzó de cabeza haciendo que contuviera la respiración hasta que vio su cabello oscuro con mechas rojas emerger del agua con un gesto de todo está bien.

-curioso que te preocupe eso y no el hecho de estar en un río lleno de cocodrilos-

Como una bala salió del agua disparada con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, no sabía que le había asustado más si el hecho de que su hermana se tirara literalmente de cabeza al río, si que hubiera cocodrilos o que una sigilosa Blake las hubiera seguido durante todo el camino sin darse cuenta.

-por si no lo recuerdas estamos en una reserva- no le hacía falta verse la cara para sabe como se le habría abierto la boca al haber caído ante algo tan sencillo y a la vez en una broma tan tonta. En un intento de salvar su metedura de pata sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a Blake la cogió en brazos corriendo hacia el agua.

" _es mucho más ligera de lo que pensaba"_

En cuanto se zambulló con la chica que entre sus brazos pataleaba inútilmente intentando desesperadamente huir del agua riendo a carcajadas sacó la cabeza viendo la expresión horrorizada de su hermana que miraba expectante a una cabellera oscura que emergía ahora del agua con su ropa chorreando.

-¡te voy a matar imbécil!- hundiendo su cabeza con algo de brusquedad volvió a sacarla segundos después tirando un chorro de agua por la boca, la risa de su hermana que se había acercado nadando hasta ellas le hizo empezar a reírse, incluso Blake terminó riendo. Con un tiro a traición de agua por parte de su hermana comenzó una guerra de agua que terminó con la victoria de una eufórica Ruby que seguía nadando en el agua.

Sentada fuera tomando el sol mientras se secaba su bikini Yang empezó a hacer un análisis de su situación, claro que echaba de menos a sus amigos porque pese a lo que dijera su padre habían sido los únicos que habían estado allí para ella y habían hecho que su penosa vida cobrara algo de sentido. Se arrepentía de haber malgastado años de su vida con la estúpida esperanza de que un día su madre apareciera por la puerta del internado buscándola con alguna excusa creíble que justificara su ausencia y desaparición. Era un bonito sueño.

Pero la realidad era muy diferente.

Tampoco había tenido otra opción, su padre se había buscado el solo el divorcio al engañar a su madre con Sumer y pese a todo nunca le perdonaría a su padre haber roto su familia por algo así. Por mucho que estuviera agradecida de tener a Ruby como hermana y Summer resultara ser la madre que nunca tuvo era una vieja herida que dudaba pudiera curar algún día.

-¿estás bien?-

" _¿Qué si estoy bien?"_

Yang dudaba que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero la forma en que escurría su camiseta mientras las gotas resbalaban desde su cuello hasta alguna perderse entre sus pechos y borde del pantalón le hicieron tragar saliva. No se había dado cuenta por el tipo de ropa que solía llevar Blake pero tenía unas curvas que invitaban a ser recorridas por sus expertas manos sin hablar de cómo se le había pegado el pantalón al trase…

" _ya basta Yang"_

Aclarando su mente con una leve sacudida de cabeza intentó concentrarse en la mirada de Blake. Craso error, pues era evidente que se había dado cuenta del recorrido que su mirada hambrienta había hecho sobre su cuerpo. Sintiendo como Blake se acercaba lentamente hacia ella trago saliva. Jamás había sentido tanta tensión sexual como en ese momento y solo estaba a escasos centímetros de terminar con ella.

Un zumbido de mensaje proveniente de su teléfono fue suficiente para que se separara con nerviosismo y formulara una disculpa, Blake se quedó quieta en su sitio y pronto volvió a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Eso la desconcertó porque estaba segura de haber visto brillar el deseo en sus ojos dorados pero no le convenía tocar el tema.

Ruby lanzó un mango a su hermana que atrapó al vuelo.

-he avisado a los demás para que vengan, veras como te caen bien-

-¿tus amigos?-

-sip-

Parece que tenía por delante un día bastante intenso. Iba a preguntarle a Blake si los conocía cuando esta se alejaba ya ente la maleza sigilosa como una ¿pantera negra? No estaba segura de si había sido su imaginación pero juraría que en la espalda de Blake había tatuada una pantera negra, antes la tapaba el pelo pero al haberse retirado el pelo la pudo ver aunque no al detalle.

-¿no se lleva bien con ellos?-

Ruby sonriendo negó con la cabeza mientras tiraba un par de piedras al río haciendo que diera hasta cinco rebotes y se hundiera en la parte más profunda - Blake es Blake - la duda pareció atravesar el rostro de su hermana antes de volver a hablar - ¿antes estabais apunto de besaros?-

-no, te lo habrá parecido por la posición - no estaba bien mentir a su hermana pero seguramente habría sido una confusión entre las dos o en ella misma. Sea como sea no le daría más importancia, al menos no por el momento. Acababa de llegar escapando de todos los líos en los que andaba implicada y lo que menos le apetecía era comenzar con otra ronda aquí.

-eso espero porque no te conviene empezar algo con ella- desconcertada miró a su hermana quien evitaba sus ojos -no le des vueltas Yang, ahora vamos a conocer el resto- dirigiéndose a un pequeño claro que hacía de entrada al lugar saludo a un grupo de personas que cargaban con varias mochilas, no tardó en llamarla para que se acercara y así presentarlos.

No podía caer en la tentación de engañar a su novia con solamente siete días de separación entre ellas, se habría prometido luchar por su relación a distancia.

Sacudiendo las hojas de su pelo se reunió con su hermana y grupo de amigos.

 _ **Mensaje de texto entrante de mi Neopolitana: Te echo de menos, las noches son muy frías sin ti.**_

* * *

 **Pues aquí está el primer capítulo de una nueva historia.**

 **Tengo la intención de hacerla más larga que la anterior pero no puedo especificar una cantidad de capítulos, nunca se sabe lo que la musa de la inspiración puede deparar pero si puedo decir que tendrá bastantes más que la anterior ya que pienso profundizar en la historia de cada personaje además de la trama en sí y alguna que otra cosilla jiji**

 **Y seguramente termine pasándola a categoría M pero ya veremos.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Si os gusta, queréis más capítulos, comentar alguna cosa más o criticas siempre constructivas desde el respeto dejarlo en los comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos ^^**

 **Intentaré no tardar con la actualización pero la universidad me tiene bastante ocupada.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 _ **Winter is coming.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Yang**

Los días habían pasado con una velocidad vertiginosa y antes de darse cuentas los días pasaron de ser semanas a ser meses. Al principio le costó acostumbrarse al estilo de vida que requería un lugar como este pero a pesar de su inicial frustración termino acostumbrándose. Claro que echaba de menos a sus amigos y su antigua vida pero debía admitir que en ocasiones este lugar era ideal para desconectar y tomarse el tiempo necesario para reflexionar sobre su vida. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo, en cuanto cumpliera los dieciocho años se iría de allí junto con su guitarra y cumpliría su sueño, no negaba que era un sueño muy cliché pero si de algo estaba segura era de que la música era su vida por mucho que se dedicara al boxeo, algo bastante peligroso teniendo en cuenta que las manos son esenciales para un músico.

Frustrada dejó la guitarra apoyada delicadamente junto a la pared, la miro con cariño durante unos segundos para luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Esa guitarra fue el único regalo que le hicieron su madre y su padre en conjunto antes de separarse, sabía que la idea había sido de su padre y el hecho de que se la regalara días antes de que se separasen le hacía pensar que se trataba de un objeto con el que comprar su cariño.

Tocando el bolsillo de su pantalón se alivió de llevar unos cigarrillos encima, quizás no fuera la mejor idea ya que si se lo encontraba su padre podía despedirse de los pocos lujos que tenía allí, pero últimamente no había tenido tiempo de fumar y eso le estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. A pesar de lo extenso que era el refugio no parecía encontrar ningún punto ciego donde nadie la viera, los amigos de Ruby que la habían acogido como una más desde el primer momento siempre aparecían cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Antes de salir a hurtadillas de su habitación miró la habitación que correspondía a Blake. Desde lo ocurrido en el río el poco contacto que habían tenido durante esa breve semana se esfumó, no comprendía si había hecho algo mal de lo contrario no habría dudado en disculparse, sin embargo estaba segura de que Blake quería lo mismo que ella por los menos en ese momento exacto. Observando la puerta negra de su habitación pensó en que era una metáfora de la relación de Blake con el mundo. Si, es cierto que vivían en la misma casa pero solo la veía en ciertos momentos puntuales como en las comidas o cuando tenían que ir a clases. Lo único que parecía seguir una cierta rutina eran sus salidas nocturnas a la terraza pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que venía de algún lugar, nunca llevaba el pijama y cuando le preguntaba se limitaba a ignorarla o decir "no te incumbe".

" _Mujer de pocas palabras"_

 **Un grito.**

Un grito frustro su intento de fuga silenciosa, procedía de la habitación de Blake pero la última vez que entró no fue bien recibida así que dando varios golpes esperó obtener respuesta.

-¿Blake? ¿Va todo bien?-

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta le hizo plantearse si realmente había escuchado el grito o de lo contrario se lo había imaginado.

 **Un fuerte golpe seguido de un grito contenido.**

No, esta vez no se lo había imaginado. Golpeando fuertemente la puerta intentó tirarla abajo, ahora mismo agradecía enormemente hacer boxeo, tras varios empujones más contra la puerta consiguió tirarla abajo y correr hacia la cama donde Blake se retorcía.

-Blake despierta-

Los esfuerzos por despertarla fueron totalmente inútiles. Por mucho que la sacudía parecía estar sumida profundamente en una pesadilla, el sudor recorría su frente y preocupada lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar a su padre a gritos. Pero antes de ver el pelo rubio asomarse por la puerta vio el pelo negro de su hermana, por un segundo la confundió con Summer por la palidez que adquirió su rostro.

-¡papa Blake ha vuelto a tener las pesadillas! -

¿Esto había ocurrido con anterioridad? Desde que llegó no recordaba haberla escuchado por las noches aunque no es que se pudiera decir que Blake fuera una chica muy ruidosa así que dudaba que se hubiera enterado. Con la respiración agitada su padre apareció por la puerta con una pequeña bosa negra.

-Yang inmovilízala- al contrario que pudieran indicar la situación parecía calmado por el tono de su voz, como si esto fuera algo habitual.

Haciendo lo pedido con cuidado de no hacerle daño se situó encima de ella sujetando sus manos y piernas, de nuevo agradeció por su fuerza porque de lo contrario ya estaría en el suelo. Su hermana que por el momento había estado observando desde la puerta le susurro algo en el odio a su padre y se marcho a toda prisa escaleras abajo.

-tranquila Blake-

Yang sorprendida vio como su padre sacaba de la bolsa una jeringuilla con un extraño líquido negro, pero sin duda lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada salvaje de Blake justo antes de arquearse y caer como un peso muerto sobre el colchón después de le inyectara el contenido de la jeringuilla. Sus pupilas eran dos rendijas negras en un pozo dorado que le recordó a las miradas que los grandes felinos hacían en los documentales antes de atacar a su persa. Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, su padre bruscamente la aparto de ella. Eso la enfadó y mucho ¿Qué hacia su padre con esa jeringuilla? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?-

-ve con tu hermana-

-NO- encarando a su padre apretó los puños - estoy harta de que me ocultes cosas, lo hiciste conmigo y con mama no dejaré que lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Yang Xiao Long- jamás había odio su nombre pronunciado de tal forma con la voz de su padre, olvidando toda su bravuconería e indignación retrocedió -baja con tu hermana y haz lo que te diga-

A regañadientes salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina donde Summer y Ruby la miraban con preocupación. Summer parecía muy cansada y las ojeras que cubrían su rostro estaban si cabe más acentuadas, en sus manos había un cuenco con un extraño líquido de un color entre gris y negro que despedía un hedor bastante desagradable.

La situación cada vez era más confusa y extraña.

-Ruby encárgate de darle esto-

-¿estás bien mama?-

-si- aunque trató de parecer alegre y sincera Yang pudo ver lo cansada que realmente estaba y lo forzada que parecía su sonrisa ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? La imagen de familia unida y normal que hasta hace un rato tenía se estaba desmoronando por momentos. Se estaba empezando a frustrar por no comprender nada y su naturaleza impulsiva no mejoraba a su actual situación de confusión.

Ruby había apretado el cuenco que le había dado su madre con fuerza una vez esta volvió a su habitación - supongo… que querrás saber algunas cosas-

En realidad había muchas cosas que quería preguntar pero algo en la mirada de su hermana le dijo que no preguntara por la salud de su madre, no de momento.

-yo… ¿Qué ocurre con Blake?-

No es que la hermana de su cara tuviera un alivio marcado pero sin duda era menos tensa que hace unos segundos - está enferma - durante un breve momento Yang se pregunto si estaba hablando de Blake o de su madre porque a esta primera no le notaba ningún problema - es muy largo de explicar y tampoco puedo hacerlo tan bien como papa pero intentaré ser breve- parecía en conflicto interno con ella misma pero finalmente siguió- encontramos a Blake hace un año en mitad de la selva, estaba a punto de morir y totalmente deshidratada. No sé que le ocurrió exactamente pero nunca ha mencionado de donde venia o quien era solo… -estaba claro que no parecía muy cómoda revelando la información, seguramente la estaba poniendo en un compromiso pero no podía quedarse así - solo tenía una placa con su nombre y el tatuaje en la espalda-

-¿la pantera negra?-

-sí, pero estaba recién hecho-

Sentándose en la silla masajeó sus sienes tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar pero por más que lo intentaba no lo encontraba. ¿Si era cierto por qué seguía una extraña a la que encontraron en mitad de la selva de esa forma en casa? No, no tenía ningún tipo de sentido.

-Yang… creo que papa nos está ocultando algo- esto cada vez era más inverosímil ¿su padre? ¿Seria otra aventura? Porque de ser así le partiría la cara. Ruby pareció percibir sus pensamientos así que se apresuró a agregar algo más - me refiero a su trabajo, se supone que vino aquí para intentar salvar la selva descubriendo a alguna especie pero creo que ha encontrado algo mucho más importante-

No, todo esto tenía que ser una broma.

-¿esto es una broma Ruby? ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?-

-creo que está relacionado con Blake yo…no es normal-

-¿Cómo que no es normal?- estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza y la necesidad de fumarse un cigarrillo para calmarse cada vez era más urgente. Sujetando firmemente los hombros de su hermana hizo que mirara fijamente sus ojos - ¿Qué es todo esto?-

-no lo sé- la sinceridad que transmitían sus ojos hizo que la soltara con un sonoro resoplido - se poco más que tu sobre el tema, lo poco que sé lo he observado e investigado - nerviosa miró hacia las escaleras temiendo que su padre apareciera en cualquier momento por allí - he pensado preguntárselo a Blake pero no me atrevo cuando me acerco al terreno personal es muy evasiva y está a la defensiva-

-necesito tomar el aire-

Una vez alejada un par de metros de la casa pego su tan ansiada calada al cigarrillo que poco más y quedo totalmente consumido. Su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de analizar lo sucedido, hace tan solo un par de horas su vida era normal o al menos en su mayoría y ahora se encontraba con que la desconocida que vivía en su casa parecía tener no solo terror nocturno sino un pasado oscuro y cuanto menos sangriento ¿y se supone pasar un tiempo aquí la alejaría de la mala vida?

Que irónico.

Tuvo el impulso de enviar un mensaje a Neo pero se contuvo, lo que menos necesitaba su novia era que la preocupara con situaciones surrealistas, además no podía responder a las preguntas que seguro le haría.

Cuando volvió toda la casa estaba silenciosa y si no fuera por la seriedad que el rostro de su padre tenía en la cara nadie diría lo que había ocurrido allí. Quería respuestas pero dudaba que pudiera conseguir alguna. Al pasar al lado de su padre este alargó el brazo y la retuvo - ¿has visto sus ojos?-

Claro que si, esos ojos no eran humanos.

-no eran…-

-normales, lo sé- dando un trago a la taza de café que humeaba enfrente de él hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla de al lado. Yang obedeció son rechistar- necesito que confíes en mí, no puedo contarte nada-

Eso mismo había sucedido años atrás cuando sus padres estaban juntos y no había servido de nada, sin embargo presentía que esta vez era algo totalmente diferente -¿Por qué debería?-

-se que te fallé Yang, pero esta vez está en juego muchas cosas y eres muy pequeña para comprender la gravedad del asunto-

Apretando los dientes se incorporó plantando cara a un sorprendido Taiyang que no tardó en recomponer su seriedad - inténtalo-

-no es juego-

-¡no he dicho que sea un juego!- golpeando con la mano la mesa hizo que la taza de café diera un salto, gotas de café mancharon la mesa - tengo diecisiete años, no esperes que me conforme con un simple eres pequeña como haces con Ruby. Quiero respuestas o saber qué demonios está pasando -señalando el piso de arriba con su pulgar frunció el ceño en una clara muestra de enfado - Ruby me ha contado como la encontraste ¿me acusas a mí de llevar una mala vida cuando refugias a vete saber quién en casa?-

-no me comprares mandar de una paliza a una persona al hospital con ayudar a una chica a sobrevivir-

Golpe bajo.

Apretando sus puños subió con enfado de nuevo a su habitación, si la idea de su padre era conseguir enfadarla hasta el punto de que olvidara lo sucedido desde luego lo había conseguido. No valía la pena pensar más en ello.

* * *

Por la mañana el ambiente era cuanto menos tenso, hasta el crujido que hacia su hermana al comer las galletas estaba empezando a irritarla de sobre manera. Las miradas que su padre le dedicaba estaban empezando a hartarla.

" _si hubiera sabido que esto seria así no hubiera venido bajo ningún concepto"_

La puerta principal se abrió con un portazo algo entusiasta y por la puerta apareció un chico rubio acompañado de una joven pelirroja, esta ultima pareció darse cuenta del ambiente que reinaba en la habitación y retrocedió disimuladamente para salir por donde habían entrado, al contrario que el rubio que ajeno a ello se sentó entre Ruby y Yang.

-hey Ruby- hizo una pausa y sonrió en un intento inútil de seducción a Yang- y Yang - eso se gano una mirada algo airada de la joven pelirroja que cautelosa se acercó a las dos hermanas - como hace buen día hemos pensado en ir a dar una vuelta y comer por ahí-

-Jaune creo que no es el mejor momento -

-¿por qué no? Sus padres están aquí así que no les están ocultando nada-

Negando con la cabeza mientras frota la mano por su cara Pyrrha intervino algo avergonzada - solo si no tienen nada que hacer, nos gustaría enseñarle un par de cosas a Yang - dando su sonrisa mas encantadora y tranquilizadora consiguió suavizar el ambiente y el rostro de Taiyang pero fue finalmente Summer quien accedió.

-por mí no hay ningún problema, así os conocéis mejor -

-pero-

-Tai cariño- aquella forma de llamarlo resulto divertida para todos los presentes menos él susodicho - les vendrá bien, luego puedes hablar con ellas-

Asintiendo levemente el grito entusiasta de Rwby inundo la habitación seguido por el de Jaune que igual de emocionado que ella corrió escaleras arriba para seguramente coger lo necesario. En cambio Pyrrha fue tras ella, se notaba que a la chica le preocupaba algo y Yang no tardó en deducir que era así que lanzándole una camisa cualquiera a la cara llamo su atención.

-¿qué ocurre Pyrrha? - de todos los amigos que Ruby le había presentado parecía haber conectado especialmente con ella, aunque la energética Nora no es que se quedará muy atrás. Ahora que lo pensaba eran una pandilla muy curiosa pero que junta se complementaba a la perfección. Seguía echando mucho en falta a sus amigos de Patch pero desde luego cuando estaba con los de Ruby no tenía nada que envidiarle, bueno si que echaba de menos esa sensación de peligro y adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo cuando cometían algún delito. Alejando sus pensamientos se centró en la conversación que mantenía con Pyrrha, no convenía que recordara su última aventura donde casi acabo con la vida de un hombre…

-no es nada-

-vamos sé que soy relativamente nueva aquí pero tu cara dice lo contrario-

Suspirando se apoyó contra la pared - no quiero que te lo tomes a mal o pienses lo que no es-

-¿es sobre Jaune?-

El color de las mejillas de Pyrrha rivalizó contra su propio pelo haciendo que Yang riera fuertemente sujetando su tripa - si es por eso no tienes nada de qué preocuparte no tengo ningún interés - percibiendo el alivio de la joven se puso a su lado mientras observaba la puerta de enfrente donde se encontraba Ruby con Jaune-

-¿y qué pasa contigo y Blake?-

Ante eso solo atinó a mirarla sorprendida y con la boca ligeramente abierta ¿a qué se refería? No había absolutamente nada entre ellas, de hecho apenas se hablaban - ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Mirando a ambos lados del pasillo Pyrrha se acercó para que la conversación estuviera a salvo de oídos curiosos - he visto como te mira- su corazón dio un vuelco ante esa información - no hay duda de que le gustas o al menos eso parece-

¿Por qué le alegraba saber eso? Tenía novia, Neo puede que no fuera la mejor persona pero sin duda la quería con todo su corazón y no merecía que dudara sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella por alguien a la que apenas conocía. Pero… ¿entonces por qué no le decía a Pyrrha que tenia novia y acababa con esta conversación?

-no creo que esté interesada, te lo parecerá a ti-

-entonces no te desagrada saber eso- la sonrisa burlona en los labios de la pelirroja le hicieron ver que había caído en su trampa así que era el momento de contraatacar.

-como a ti Jaune-

" _A eso es lo que yo llamo acertar con un Yang"_

Satisfecha de sí misma dio varios golpes en la puerta de enfrente antes de abrirla y encontrarse con que las dos personas allí dentro estaban sentadas en el suelo discutiendo aparentemente por el personaje de algún comic. Tras haber puesto fin al asunto antes de partir Jaune sugirió la idea de invitar a Blake, como no le correspondió a Yang ir a preguntar, aunque estaba segura que después de lo ocurrido no se encontraba en condiciones de ir.

Por ello le sorprendió cuando la encontró apoyada en la ventana leyendo un libro como el primer día que la conoció, sin aparente cansancio o signos que dieran a entender que ocurrió anoche.

-Jaune y Pyrrha nos han invitado a ir con ellos a seguramente investigar algo ¿quieres venir?- era difícil no preguntar por lo que realmente le interesaba.

Elevando por fin sus ojos del libro comprobó con alivio como sus ojos eran del mismo dorado que siempre, no había rastro de esa mirada "felina". Volviendo a la lectura pareció haber ignorado su pregunta pero esta vez Yang no lo dejaría pasar, sabia como hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Qué significa tu tatuaje?-

Lo que estaba haciendo era darle dos opciones o respondía a su primera pegunta o a la segunda.

-iré- dejando el libro delicadamente en la estantería paso al lado de la rubia sin decir una palabra. Dioses solo quería mantener una conversación civilizada ¿tan difícil era?

Ante la mirada de incredulidad del resto del grupo Yang se limitó a encogerse de hombros, por lo visto conseguir que Blake aceptara la invitación había sido un logro único hasta la fecha. Si, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma y de sus capacidades.

No tardaron en cruzarse con Nora y Ren quienes iban sospechosamente juntos para tratarse de un par de amigos solamente. Aquello le recordó a Mercury y Emerald, ninguno de los dos quería admitir lo que sentían hasta que una botella de alcohol solucionó los problemas, bueno casi trajo un pequeño problema pero resulto ser una falsa alarma. El camino fue bastante animado entre bromas y algún que otro susto proveniente de un Jaune que parecía tener pavor a las serpientes, mal lugar para vivir entonces. Detrás de ellos como una sombra Blake permanecía en silencio participando activamente en la conversación solo cuando se referían a ella exclusivamente. Normalmente Yang hubiera pasado de una persona como ella tal y como había hecho siempre pero algo le impulsaba a saber más sobre la misteriosa chica.

Aminorando el ritmo se puso a su lado - ¿no recuerdas nada de anoche?- los pasos hasta ahora seguros de Blake se volvieron algo nerviosos.

-fue una pesadilla-

Metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón se encogió de hombros como si le restara importancia, de esa forma daba la sensación de que mantenían una conversación desinteresada y no captarían el interés de ninguno - no soy idiota, he tenido pesadillas y te aseguro que no se parecen en nada -

-no es de tu incumbencia-

Otra vez esa frase. Sin embargo esta vez sí que estaba lista para responderle - ya que vives en mi casa sí que me importa-

-¿tu casa? Llevo más tiempo que tú viviendo allí-

Desde luego no era así como quería mantener una primera conversación larga con Blake, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol sonrió de lado. Estaba claro que no concia a Yang Xiao Long - yo no llamaría convivir a cerrarme en mi cuarto devorando libros-

-¿tienes algún problema con ello?-

-no, pero tus salidas nocturnas son bastante curiosas-

-al igual que tus cigarrillos-

" _Touche_ "

Eso ya le gustaba más - está bien dejémoslo en un empate - no olvidaba como habían desviado el tema pero por ahora se ganaría su confianza hasta averiguar que escondían esos ojos dorados - debe de gustarte mucho leer-

-si - escueta respuesta pero por lo menos participaba en la conversación.

-me pasa lo mismo con el boxeo y la música-

-¿practicas boxeo? -

-normalmente la gente me suele preguntar más por lo último - no por nada era una cantante rompecorazones, bueno hasta que encontró a Neo - pero sí, me encanta el boxeo y utilizo los dos como una forma de evadirme además es como mi propio refugio para poder ir donde quiera sin importarme el pasado, presente o futuro - apartando un par de ramas del camino se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que sonaba - estoy hablando demasiado-

Para su sorpresa Blake negó regalándole una sonrisa - te entiendo perfectamente, me pasa lo mismo con los libros. Es como transportarte a otra realidad olvidándote de quien eres para meterte en la piel de otra persona o en su historia-

-sí, pero no debemos olvidar quien somos-

La sonrisa de Blake se esfumó - cierto - aligerando el paso se puso a la misma distancia que los demás y entablo una breve conversación con Ren.

Mierda.

Seguramente ese comentario le habría recordado a algo relacionado con su peculiar pasado, pensó en disculparse pero sencillamente no lo hizo, ella no tenia forma de saber su pasado. Lo único que lamento es romper el momento.

Los altos arboles ensombrecían el lugar y daban la sensación de ser insignificante, pequeños halos de sol atravesaban algunas hojas dando lugar a un siniestro pero precioso paisaje que parecía jugar entre la luz la oscuridad -y aquí estamos el equipo JNPR con el equipo RBY- con ambas manos en su cintura Jaune miraba orgulloso la puerta semioculta por la vegetación que había ante ellos. Ruby excitada por el descubrimiento dio un par de botes en su sitio para acto seguido manosear la puerta en busca de una forma para abrirla. A pesar de las plantas de su alrededor y del oxido de la puerta no parecía ser especialmente vieja, una sensación conocida le atravesó el cuerpo al ver el cartel de prohibido el paso.

-no creo que sea buena idea entrar en este lugar, lo mejor sería avisar- como siempre Ren era la conciencia de todo el grupo. De nada servía teniendo a Nora al lado.

-vamos Ren, si de verdad pensaras eso no habrías venido - un silencio siguió ese comentario seguido de un resignado Ren que aparentemente avergonzado agachó la cabeza. Pyrrha parecía dudar también pero sus ojos parecían brillar con demasiado interés como para echarse atrás. Ruby y Jaune estaba claro que querían entrar inmediatamente.

Una gran nostalgia recorrió a Yang al pensar que sus amigos de Patch no se lo pensarían dos veces antes de entrar - entonces no se hable más - sacando una especie de horquillas y ganchos de su bolsillo forzó la cerradura durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente esta se abrió - y los problemas se van con un Yang- guiñando un ojo recibió una abucheo general.

-Yang eso ha sido demasiado malo hasta para ti - dijo Ruby con una mueca antes de encender una linterna y enfocar al oscuro pasillo que se abrió ante ellos. Por lo visto ese lugar no era una pequeña casa abandonada. No. El amplio pasillo blanco que se abrió ante ellos estaba tenía múltiples puertas que quien sabe a donde podrían llevar. Ante el aparentemente reciente descubrimiento el grupo de jóvenes dudo que hacer, estaba claro que este lugar era o había sido algo gordo.

Pasando a través de varios objetos en el suelo llegaron a una especie de habitación donde habían jaulas de un tamaño considerables, lo suficiente como para contener algún gran felino en ellas.

-mierda puede que estén por aquí-

-seguramente aquí trabajaban cazadores furtivos-

-¿y como sabemos que ya no están?-

No sabía tanto del tema como seguramente lo hacían Ruby y sus amigos pero desde luego no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que corrían un grave riesgo estando en ese lugar, sin embargo Yang adoraba esa sensación y pese a las dudas del resto sabia que solo necesitaban un ligero empujón - vamos imaginar que cosas podemos descubrir-

-no creo que sea buena idea, deberíamos avisar a Taiyang- Ren no parecía nada convencido . Todos cruzaron la mirada haciéndole pensar que sabían algo pero no le dio más importancia.

-podéis volver y avisar a mi padre si tenéis miedo, yo iré a investigar Ruby ven conmigo-

Ya avanzaban hacia la oscuridad de unos de los pasillos cuando la voz de Blake la detuvo en seco - yo también voy- no iba a negar que le sorprendió pero cuanta más gente mejor.

El amplio pasillo por el que decidieron meterse les llevó hacia unas escaleras que parecían conducir a un sótano, la humedad del lugar calaba en los huesos y a menudo tenían que saltar para sortear los múltiples aparatos que había por el suelo. Lo extraño es que a pesar de solo llevar linterna ella y Ruby en ningún momento Blake se tropezó o pidió luz. Fue en la tercera puerta que abrieron donde un estudio con una gran cantidad de hojas esparcidas por el suelo llamo su atención, fuera quien fuese el que estuvo anteriormente allí había tenido bastante prisa en salir. Cogiendo algunos de los documentos leyó por encima palabras demasiado científicas a duras penas entendía dos o tres palabras por oración. A medida que iba leyendo se sorprendió al ir entendiendo a que se refería - al parecer estaban trabajando en algo genético, como una especie de modificación con algo - confusa cogió varios papeles al azar, no tenía muy claro que significaba todo ello pero las palabras "modificación genética" salían con demasiada frecuencia.

Blake que hasta ahora se había mantenido expectante cogió la linterna de Ruby y leyó rápidamente varios documentos, a pesar de la oscuridad Yang observó como su rostro se volvió pálido y su respiración se empezaba a agitar. Sus ojos dorados estaban perdidos en la nada como si estuviera recordando algo, pensó en preguntar que ocurría pero como si no hubiera pasado nada Blake dejó los mismos papeles sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-espera Blake, no debemos separarnos somos un equipo-

Ruby prácticamente corriendo siguió a Blake, antes de salir Yang hecho un último vistazo a los documentos que habían perturbado tanto a Blake y los metió en sus bolsillos. Si Blake no quería contarle nada ella misma lo averiguaría.

A pesar de haberse retrasado un poco no tardo en alcanzar a su hermana quien rezagada respiraba algo agitada aparentemente recuperando el aliento.

-ha salido corriendo - la linterna de su hermana tirada en el suelo le llamo la atención - la ha tirado-

-pero si no puede ver nada- ella misma había estado a punto de tropezar varias veces era imposible moverse por allí sin luz.

-lo mejor será que volvamos, los demás deben de estar preocupados pero no podemos volver sin Blake-

-creo que eso no nos debe de preocupar- tenia la extraña sensación de que esa chica podía salir de allí sin ningún tipo de ayuda. No había dudado en ningún momento por donde tenían que ir ni se había tropezado, como su conociera el lugar y a juzgar por su cara al leer los documentos algo debía de saber sobre aquel lugar.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos no tardaron en encontrar a los demás que aliviados de verlas compartieron sus descubrimientos. Jaune y Pyrrha habían encontrado una especie de laboratorio donde las jaulas se amontonaban por doquier, la mayoría de ellas estaban rotas como si los animales hubieran huido de ellas. Ren y Nora por su parte habían encontrado lo que parecían ser celdas o habitaciones donde retenían a personas. Y como era de esperar Blake estaba con ellos, solamente se le distinguía de la oscuridad por el ligero ¿brillo? De sus ojos.

Sería un efecto por la oscuridad y la escasa luz que había.

-debemos avisar a tu padre-

-sí, esto le ayudará con la investigación-

¿Investigación?

-puede ser la pieza que le faltaba para completar el misterio- esto era el colmo hasta Jaune parecía saber de que estaban hablando.

¿De qué misterio estaban hablando?

" _No lo puedo soportar más"_

Toda esta situación confusa le estaba volviendo loca, lo único que tenía claro es que todo el mundo sabía algo menos ella.

-¿podéis explicarme de una maldita vez que está pasando?- el grito resonó por el lugar creando un eco sobrecogedor durante unos breves segundos. El grupo pareció entrar en conflicto sobre que hacer pero finalmente Ren decidió tomar la palabra.

Tanto él como su hermana lanzaron un ligero vistazo a Blake que asintió levemente como dando permiso a que continuaran - hace unos años llegó un grupo de investigadores con la excusa de que se había avistado una nueva especie y les habían ordenado analizar el ecosistema para averiguar cómo vivía e investigar a la supuesta nueva especie. Pero los años pasaron y el grupo parecía no avanzar, tu padre empezó a sospechar sobre sus verdaderos fines así que inicio una investigación por su cuenta con - quedándose en silencio le dio el turno de palabra a Ruby, le correspondía a ella explicarlo.

-con mama, fue como se conocieron, sus investigaciones se juntaron y decidieron trabajar en equipo para desenmascarar a ese grupo de investigadores que resultaron ser un grupo de científicos. Se rumoreaba que estaban experimentando con humanos y animales pero jamás se encontraron pruebas de ello, o eso era lo que se pensaban-

Puede que esto pareciera sacado de una película de ciencia ficción pero si lo analizaba no era tan inverosímil, la ciencia había avanzado en muchos campos gracias a la ayuda económica de la compañía Schnee. Pero pensar que estaban experimentando con animales y humanos a la vez… Ahora comprendía mejor a White Fang un grupo de radicales que atentaba contra la empresa Schnee, pensar que experimentos de ese tipo se podían llevar a cabo era inhumano. Ella siempre había pensado que el fin justificaba los medios pero en este caso la frase se trataba demasiado literalmente.

-¿Lo que pensaban? ¿Es que encontraron algo?-

Ruby desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia Blake quien permanecía con el rostro impasible y una mirada carente de emoción.

-a mi-

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, parece que por fin Yang ha descubierto que la vida no le va a resultar tan tranquila y monótona como pensaba.**

 **Para los que esperáis la aparición de cierta heredera no os preocupéis.**

 **Adoro a Bumblebee pero no viene mal de vez en cuando innovar un poco, aunque como dice la frase hecha la cabra tira al monte. En este caso Yang tira a Blake *(Badum pass)***

 **Sé que la historia está sucediendo en el Amazonas pero realmente solo he adoptado el nombre y que es una selva, el resto de ciudades, lugares y demás serán los que envuelven el universo de Rwby. Siento no haberlo explicado en el primer capítulo.**

 **Estoy intentando mantener una semana para actualizar la historia pero me disculpo de ante mano si hay algún retraso.**

 **Si os gusta, queréis continuación o cualquier cosa dejar un comentario o MP.**

 **Que tengáis un buen día ^^**

 _ **Winter is cominng .**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ojos violetas escaneaban el oscuro lugar en busca de algo en lo que centrar su atención, los intensos ojos dorados que sentía sobre ella se clavaban como flechas ardientes. El silencio que reinaba en la habitación solo era roto por el ligero sonido de las corrientes de aire que la hacían estremecerse. El leve murmullo que provocó el sonido de las zapatillas contra el suelo le indicó que Blake se había acercado, sin embargo el silencio no tardo en volver. Cuando estaba empezando a desesperarse la voz suave y algo grave de Blake irrumpió el silencio.

-supongo que tendrás preguntas-

-y supongo que tú no querrás responderlas-

Aquello pareció sacar una leve y breve sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Yang. Puede que la chica frente a ella fuera un misterio con patas pero sin duda estaba empezando a entender como entablar una conversación con ella.

-si las formulas bien quizás obtengas respuestas-

Apoyando la espalda contra la fría pared sonrió desafiante, si quería jugar lo haría - está claro que conoces el lugar - cuando iba a responder añadió - así como que puedes ver en la oscuridad ¿me equivoco?

-no del todo-

No era la respuesta que hubiera querido pero tampoco se quejaba, menos era nada.

-así que no lo reconoces del todo-

-cierto-

Cruzándose de brazos intentó formar algo coherente con esa poca información, no le serviría de mucho pero ya había conseguido algo. Como si de un flash se tratara lo ocurrido por la noche apareció en su mente. Si quería obtener respuestas debería ir con cuidado, sacando el par de documentos que tenía en el bolsillo los agito frente a Blake que fijó su mirada en ellos.

-en cualquier momento puedo leer su contenido y visto como has reaccionado antes creo que podría resolverme algunas dudas-disfrutando la expresión de sorpresa de Blake y su gesto de irritación apartó los papeles antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos- de eso nada gatito- ante el mote Blake frunció el ceño pero ceso en sus intentos de conseguir los papeles.

-no lo entenderías es muy técnico-

-¿insinúas que soy tonta?-

-pensaba que harías preguntas inteligentes no obvias-

Contrario de enfadarse una sonrisa divertida asomo en sus labios mientras colocaba a Blake bruscamente contra la pared, dejándola entre la pared y ella mientras su otro brazo impedía cualquier movimiento de fuga.

-no te conviene jugar conmigo, la que tiene algo que perder eres tú no yo-

Ojos dorados descendieron a sus labios haciéndola tragar saliva ante la sensación que la recorrió, jamás ni siquiera con Neo había sentido tanta necesidad por cerrar la distancia y besar esos atrayentes labios. Pero no debía desconcentrarse - está bien… - mordiéndose el labio reprimió un escalofrió al sentir la caricia de Blake en su brazo - ¿entonces me contarás que ocurrió la otra noche?-

-umm que directa - aparentemente divertida Blake siguió trazando la forma de su brazo ¿a que estaban jugando? ¿Cuándo habían creado esa atmosfera de seducción? ¿Blake no era distante? ¿Y por qué parecían disfrutar las dos de esto? En qué mala hora decidió acorralarla contra la pared - lo que ocurrió se llaman pesadillas-

Resoplando se recargo más contra la pared - he tenido pesadillas y te aseguro que jamás me he puesto así. Además tus pupilas no eran… normales -

-humanas-

-¿Qué?-

-¿de nuevo preguntas absurdas?- deteniendo sus movimientos por fin Blake pareció centrar su atención en sus ojos - sé lo que estas pensando y sé que te parece algo subrealista pero estas en lo cierto, mis ojos no eran humanos porque no soy humana, no del todo-

Ya tenía suficiente. No iba a tolerar más burlas.

-oh disculpa ¿debería entonces de apartarme? ¿Vas morder mi cuello?-

Aquello saco un gruñido de Blake - si no quieres las respuestas no preguntes- con fuerza empujándola de los hombros la hizo tambalearse, por fortuna mantuvo el equilibrio.

-¿pretendes que me crea eso? Creo que te está empezando a afectar leer tantos libros-

-muy bien- el tono que empleo la hizo encogerse levemente - si tan increíble te resulta lo que digo explícame porque veo en la oscuridad y porque mis ojos no eran normales-

Debía admitir que no tenia forma de contestar a aquello - tiene que haber alguna explicación, los vampiros no existen-

-mira que puedes ser idiota- consiguiendo esta vez coger los papeles los puso contra su rostro antes de enfocarle con la linterna para que los leyera.

 _ **Modificación genética exitosa. El sujeto presenta efectos secundarios. Experimento fallido.**_

No entendía lo que quería decir aquello ¿modificación genética exitosa y luego fallida? Para Blake debió de ser evidente la confusión que aquello le ocasionó porque acto seguido los retiró y se los volvió a guardar en el bolsillo. Maldita sea hasta ese simple gesto envió un escalofrió por su cuerpo. Esa chica tenía un extraño poder de atracción sobre ella.

-aquí se realizaban modificaciones genéticas. Gente como tú y como yo fue utilizada como conejillo de indias para realizar experimentos, modificaban su ADN con la intención de transformarlos en una raza de seres humanos superior. Querían modificarlos para obtener trabajadores con habilidades físicas anormales para cumplir con sus objetivos. Pero no era suficiente si eran capaces de modificar el cuerpo también lo harían con las células para curar cualquier enfermedad-

Parecía sacado de un libro de ciencia ficción pero tanto la voz como la expresión de Blake no tenían rastro de burla o de duda. Incluso se atrevería a decir que lo que estaba era claramente enfadada e indignada como si aquello además de ser algo irracional fuera personal.

No podía ser posible.

Caminando hacia atrás se alejó en cuando las piezas empezaron a encajar en su mente. Sus ojos, visión nocturna, pesadillas, conocer este lugar… - ¿Qué eres?-

Si aquello le dolió no lo demostró - soy una persona, o eso era antes de que me cogieran-

-¿q-que te cogieran?- si antes le gustaba la sensación de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo en este caso la ocasionada por el miedo no le gusto lo más mínimo - ¿Qué te hicieron?- tenía un muy mal presentimiento y solamente quería huir de ahí. Obedeciendo a su instinto no tardó en correr por el amplio pasillo tirando la linterna a un lado huyendo hacia la salida sorteando los diferentes obstáculos que aparecían en el camino.

 **Un rugido.**

Jamás en toda su vida habría soñado con lo que sucedió a continuación. De la oscuridad donde se había estado refugiando Blake mientras hablaba dos grandes ojos dorados brillaron y una pantera negra emergió de entre las sombras, mostrando unos colmillos blancos y afilados que se abrieron mientras un rugido resonó por segunda vez entre aquellas paredes seguido de un grito y una oscuridad absoluta.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos el rostro preocupado de su padre fue lo primero que su cansada vista enfocó. El mareo que sacudió su cabeza cuando trato de incorporarse le hizo caer contra la cama de golpe.

Nota mental de no volver a levantarse.

-hey pequeño dragón, debes de levantarte despacio-

Notando algo apretar su cabeza noto que esta estaba vendada y algo frio le presionaba - ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-eso debería preguntártelo yo. Al parecer te caíste y golpeaste en la cabeza cuando estabais allí dentro. Blake dice que fue al huir de algo - el rostro de su padre mostraba una expresión que ahora mismo no sabría identificar.

Blake.

Un escalofrío le recorrió al recordar la conversación y la imagen de la pantera ¿Se lo habría imaginado? De ser lo contrario ¿Por qué había omitido Blake el detalle de que lo que le perseguía era una pantera? Pensar en todo aquello solo consiguió que su dolor de cabeza fuera a más así que con cautela se incorporó en la cama apretando los dientes cuando el mundo se movió ante sus ojos.

-papa ese lugar…-

-lo sé, tu hermana me ha contado lo que habéis encontrado y también lo que ya sabes- estaba claro que para él este tema era más allá de incomodo - hablaremos cuando te encuentres mejor pero no puedo irme sin asegurar que no dirás nada-

Eso le dolió.

-no diré nada -

Taiyang comprendiendo el alcance de sus palabras apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de Yang con cariño y comprensión - confío en ti pero necesito que comprendas que esto es algo mayor- abriendo la puerta no tardó en asomarse por ella la cabeza de Ruby - tu hermana está ansiosa por verte-

No había terminado la frase cuando un energético abrazo de su hermana la envolvió.

-sabia que esa cabezota tuya algún día traería problemas-

-¡oye! ¿Eso era u juego de palabras?-

-em si-

\- me siento orgullosa de ti- dándole un gran abrazo de oso se relajó tanto como le permitió el cuerpo, el dolor de cabeza se había convertido en un zumbido molesto pero soportable. A juzgar por la expresión de su hermana había algo que le quería decir pero por algún motivo se contenía - ¿Qué ocurre Ruby?-

-es que fue un poco extraño, según Blake algo apareció de la nada y os persiguió pero intentamos buscar algún rastro y no encontramos nada- jugueteando con sus dedos algo nerviosa miro fijamente a Yang - ¿te ha contado algo de su pasado?-

Negando con la cabeza dio un par de sorbos a la botella de agua que había en la cómoda - me comentó lo que hacían allí y la supuesta finalidad de esos experimentos, incluso me afirmo no ser - se sentía ridícula diciendo eso - humana-

En cambio Ruby desde luego se sentía de todo menos ridícula - se que todo esto te parece algo irreal pero te aseguro que te está diciendo la verdad -

-¿entonces que es ella?- de acuerdo, aceptaba que no fuera humana supuestamente pero ¿qué clase de ser era entonces? Porque estaba claro que no era ni mucho menos normal.

-no lo sé- pasando las manos por su flequillo jugueteó un poco con las mechas antes de mirar a Yang con una pequeña sonrisa- bueno tengo una ligera sensación de que está ligada con la familia felina. Tiene una afición demasiado grande por comer atún y es sigilosa como un felino, también siempre va a su aire y no le gustan las muestras de cariño-

" _Créeme Ruby si que quiere cariño."_

-pero si tuviera que apostar por un felino en concreto creo que diría un gato, negro seguramente -

Casi dio un brinco en la cama ante lo dicho por su hermana. Que fuera un gato negro era posible pero tenía más sentido que fuera una pantera negra, como la de su tatuaje y la que les ataco en aquel lugar. Pero era imposible. Aun así prefirió guardarse para si su sospecha.

-¿Me estás diciendo que la chica antisocial que tenemos dos habitaciones más para allá se puede convertir en un animal? ¿En un gato? -

Quería reír y así lo hizo.

Su hermana molesta frunció el ceño - se que no te lo crees pero tú misma has sido testigo, no sé si se transformará literalmente en un gato pero por lo menos actúa muy parecido a uno, incluso sus ojos son igual. Eso no lo puedes negar-

La risa ceso ante eso, no, no podía negar nada de lo dicho por su hermana así que no le quedaba más remedio que asumirlo. Parecía una fantasía pero si analizaba las cosas como decía su hermana no había otra explicación. La ambición del ser humano por lo visto superaba unos límites que jamás creyó reales.

-lo que no me imaginaba es que la empresa Schnee estuviera detrás de algo tan turbio. Sé que tienen mucho dinero pero jugar a ser dios… no puedo creer que exista una familia con tanto poder y tan pocos escrúpulos-

-¡eso no es cierto!-el grito de su hermana la pilló con la guardia baja - no puedes generalizar por el hecho de ser de la misma familia-

-Ruby es un hecho, esa familia tiene las manos manchadas de sangre y vete a saber qué cosas más-

Algo no le cuadraba a Yang. No entendía porque su hermana se empeñaba en defender tan fervientemente a una familia que claramente abusaba del poder que tenía, no estaba a favor de la intervención de White Fang pero admitía que alguien tenía que parar los pies de esa empresa. Todos esos estúpidos ricachones con el pelo blanco como la nieve… ahora que hacia memoria recordaba haber visto un poster en la habitación de su hermana en el que aparecía una chica con el pelo blanco.

" _Esto es demasiado bueno"_

Con una sonrisa burlona naciente en sus labios casi anticipó la reacción de su hermana - toda esta defensa hacia los Schnee supongo que no tiene nada que ver con el poster de cierta heredera que tienes colgado en el armario- la sudadera roja que llevaba su hermana era blanca comparada con el color que ahora mismo adornaba su cara, sujetándose la tripa con fuerza las carcajadas resonaron por toda la casa - ¿en serio Ruby?- limpiándose un par de lagrimas por la risa habló como pudo entre carcajadas.

-¡no es eso!-

-claro, se trata de una mera casualidad-

-eres una idiota- avergonzada lanzó un cojín contra la cara de Yang consiguiendo amortiguar el nuevo ataque de risa - es solo que no se debe generalizar - cruzándose de brazos desvió la mirada con un claro enfado marcado en el rostro.

-oh venga no te enfades, te compraré dos paquetes de galletas-

-cinco-

-nop-

-pues no hay trato-

-esta bieeeeeen te compraré cuatro pero ni uno más-

\- Ruby wins this time -

Después de despedirse con un abrazo se marchó de la habitación tan feliz que cualquiera diría que minutos antes estaba enfadada, puede que tuviera quince años pero seguía comportándose como una niña pequeña.

Cuando bajó a cenar enseguida fue recibida por un fuerte abrazo de Summer que con la preocupación característica de una madre se aseguro por millonésima vez que no tuviera ninguna herida. La cena fue agradable y transcurrió con temas de conversación amenos en los que solía salir avergonzada Ruby y en ocasiones Taiyang. Estaban disfrutando del postre cuando Blake hizo su aparición con un libro en una de sus manos, dedicó una larga mirada a Yang desde el umbral de la puerta segundos antes de salir dejándola confundida pero pronto volvieron al ambiente de antes mientras se terminaba el postre.

Una vez los platos fregados Summer dejó tras ella uno que contenía salmón, bastante a decir la verdad - Blake no ha comido nada y como Ruby y Tai están jugando a los videojuegos he pensado que no te importaría ir a ti -

-no creo que sea buena idea-

-es una buena chica, solo necesita tiempo y alguien que la comprenda. Sé que tu eres ese alguien -

De lo único que se había dado cuenta era de lo mucho que la atraía y de las extrañas emociones que le hacía sentir, entre ellas algo de temor por lo que pudiera ser. Resignada salió en busca de Blake. No tardó en encontrarla apoyada bajo un árbol absorbida por la lectura que aparentemente tenía en las manos antes de que en un rápido movimiento Yang se lo cambiara por el plato. Parpadeando confusa Blake elevó la mirada encontrándose con unos divertidos ojos violetas que pese a la distancia a modo de precaución sonrió de forma amistosa.

-los libros son interesantes pero no te darán de comer-

-lo sé- prediciendo por su breve respuesta la conversación giró sobre sus pasos dispuesta a marcharse pero la voz de Blake la retuvo - ¿no quieres un poco?-

-ya he cenado- el rostro de Blake pareció decepcionarse un poco - pero puedo quedarme contigo si quieres-

Asintiendo algo torpemente hizo un hueco a su lado. Aunque silenciosa la presencia de la chica a su lado le resultaba muy cómoda y agradable y pese a los enfrentamientos que en ocasiones pudieran tener estaba convencida de que era reciproco. Si lo que le contaban era cierto no le convenía juntarse con Blake, alguien que no estaba segura de lo que pudiera ser pero si pensaba en ello con la cabeza fría tendría que ser muy duro haber sido tratada como un experimento y seguramente tachada de monstruo.

Ahora mismo se sentía culpable por haber pensado ella misma eso.

-¿de verdad no recuerdas nada sobre tu pasado?-

-¿otra vez con el juego de las preguntas? - relamiéndose los labios para saborear más el sabor del salmón, Yang no pudo evitar seguir el recorrido que había realizado su lengua de forma tan hipnótica.

Levantando ambas manos Yang adoptó una postura de paz - no tienes que responderme si no quieres-

-no…está bien - relamiendo el plato lo dejó a un lado junto con su libro cerrado - recuerdo algunas cosas pero solo desde que empezaron a experimentar conmigo - apretando las manos sobre su regazo fijó la vista en ellas - no recuerdo nada de antes, ni quién era, ni a mi familia o tan siquiera mi nombre - el ligero temblor de sus manos alertó a Yang que se sentó más cerca aun pero con algo de temor a invadir su espacio personal- no sabes lo que es despertarte y no recordar nada… solo ver a un montón de gente observándote y hablando de ti como si no fueras más que un juguete con el que jugar - el temblor que sacudió los hombros de Blake fue suficiente para que Yang la abrazara contra ella dejando que apoyara entre el hueco de su hombro y el cuello su cabeza - incluso me marcaron para recordarme lo que era, como si fuera un trofeo- no hacía falta mencionarlo para saber que hablaba de su tatuaje - soy un monstruo-

Dejando que Blake se desahogara entre sus brazos no le importó que empapara el cuello de su camisa mientras lloraba abrazándose cada vez con más fuerza, sabía que tenía más que contar pero eso podría esperar. Pasando lentamente sus brazos por la espalda frotando pausadamente intentó tranquilizarla, finalmente el llanto pareció cesar pero ligeros espasmos siguieron recorriendo su cuerpo - tú no eres ningún monstruo- a pesar de la fuerza que hizo Blake cuando intentó separarla negando con la cabeza consiguió que los húmedos y llorosos ojos dorados enfocaran los suyos - eres Blake y eso nadie lo puede negar ni cambiar- acariciando suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar elevó su rostro que intentaba volver a ocultar- no dejes que un grupo de personas defina lo que eres-

Yang había sufrido muchas veces como las personas la miraban con superioridad o con pena imaginándose que sería una futura criminal que como mucho podía aspirar a un par de años bajo techo en la cárcel. No era nada comparado con Blake pero en cierto modo podía comprenderla. No sabría decir en qué momento se acercó tanto o como terminaron así pero solo sintió como los labios de Blake se rozaban contra los suyos tímidamente como si pidiera permiso. El latido retumbó en su cabeza mientras algo dudosa presionaba más sus labios aceptando ese tímido beso.

Simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

El beso aunque tímido al inicio se fue transformando en uno cargado de necesidad por parte de Blake y lleno de incertidumbre por parte de Yang. Pero si algo tenía claro es que quería transmitirle a Blake que pase lo que pase estaba allí para ella y que la aceptaba tal y como era.

Recostándola suavemente sobre la hierba dejó que Blake enredara las manos en su cabello mientras sus labios se movían al compás. Dientes afilados se clavaron en su labio inferior tirando ligeramente de él rogando por profundizar ese húmedo contacto dando la bienvenida a una lengua curiosa y algo ¿áspera? Perdida por el creciente beso y deseo Yang presionó su cuerpo contra el de Blake haciendo que soltara un leve gemido. Cuando sintió los colmillos afilados de Blake recorrer su cuello y morder con fuerza soltó un pequeño grito y se separó de golpe.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Incorporándose torpemente lo primero que hizo antes de fijar la vista en cualquier cosa que no fuera Blake fue mirar sus labios entrecerrados y algo hinchados por el reciente beso. No sabría decir que le hacía sentir peor si el hecho de haber besado a otra chica teniendo novia o como Blake había agachado la cabeza abatida. No tenía porque hacer lo que hizo a continuación pero agachándose levantó nuevamente su mentón para darle un casto y suave beso.

-lo siento pero tengo que ir dentro-

Con paso ligero dejó a Blake tras ella sin mirarla ni una sola vez. Una vez dentro de su habitación apoyada contra la puerta se deslizo al suelo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Acababa de serle infiel a su novia porque era consciente de que ese beso no había sido un simple impulso, puede que ella no lo hubiera iniciado pero lo había seguido y con mucho gusto.

Como si el destino se quisiera burlar de ella su teléfono vibró indicando un mensaje de entrada. Era de Neo.

 **N: ¿Cómo va todo? Te echo de menos**

Al ver la imagen de su novia tomando un gran helado con una cara triste dibujada en la parte que le correspondería a ella reprimió una sonrisa. Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza intentando ordenar sus pensamientos envió una respuesta.

 **Y: espero que no compartas el helado con nadie**

 **N: claro que no, no me gusta que insinúes eso**

Ahora el helado tenía una cara enfadada, aquello le enterneció tanto como le hizo sentir más culpable si cabe. Neo era su novia y a pesar de la faceta tierna e incluso infantil que mostraba con ella era una chica fría y calculadora capaz de acabar contigo sin pestañear. Pero solo con sus enemigos, le había demostrado que era leal a sus amigos y ese lado junto con su ternura que tanto la había conquistado. Pero por desgracia ahora no estaba segura, un beso no tiene porque ser una infidelidad pero un simple beso, el compartido con Blake era de todo menos simple.

 **Y: al final me pondré celosa del helado**

Los emoticonos de corazones que le envió junto con el guiño hicieron que lanzara su teléfono contra la cama incapaz de responderle algo. Ahora mismo estaba entre la espada y la pared. No le diría a Neo nada porque ese beso había sido un error, se había dejado llevar por la sensación de vulnerabilidad que transmitía Blake. Lo que no comprendía es como en lugar de haberle contado la verdad después de besarle no solo la omitió sino que la volvió a besar a modo de disculpa.

-¿Yang? ¿Puedo pasar?-

Apartándose de la puerta intentó disimular haciendo como si rebuscara algo entre sus cajones. Pero aquello no pareció convencer a su hermana.

-he visto lo que ha pasado ahí fuera- parando por un segundo sus movimientos apenas tuvo tiempo para arrebatarle el móvil a su hermana antes de que viera los últimos mensajes de Neo, pero fue inútil - ¿Qué significa esto?- frunciendo el ceño mostró la pantalla - ¿estás jugando con dos chicas?-

-¡no! No es lo que estas pensando-

-¿de verdad? Permíteme que lo dude porque cuando me he acercado para ver porque tardabas tanto no estabais precisamente hablando - cruzándose de brazos dejo el móvil sobre la mesa - no puedes jugar con dos personas a la vez-

-no estoy jugando, solo era un beso-

-sabes tan bien como yo que no es verdad - suspirando dio un leve abrazo a su hermana - se que aunque te empeñes en aparentar lo contrario tienes un corazón de oro y piensas en los demás pero no es justo lo que estás haciendo. Si quieres a Blake rompe con tu novia pero si tienes un atisbo de duda no le des ilusiones a Blake, ha pasado por mucho y no se merece a alguien que le haga sufrir. Eres mi hermana y te apoyo pero tienes que aclarar tus propias ideas-

-lo sé, pero no es tan fácil. Quiero a Neo pero Blake… en fin no sé si es por su naturaleza atrayente pero no puedo negar que me siento muy atraída hacia ella-

-está bien, ahora vamos abajo que te voy a dar una paliza-

Un poco de relajación no le vendría mal.

* * *

 **Pov Blake**

Una sombra nacida de entre la oscuridad.

Así es como definiría su existencia Blake. No es fácil despertar un día sin saber nada sobre ti, cuál es tu nombre, quien eres, que haces allí, donde está tu familia, porque nadie aparece para rescatarla… Son preguntas que por más que intentara encontrar una respuesta nadie le podría dar.

Su infancia la que no recordaba le gustaba imaginar que era con una familia que la quería y protegía, eso era mejor que tener un vacio negro en su lugar. En cambio la infancia que si recordaba era entre rejas y habitaciones blancas donde a diario era sometida a pruebas que le llevaban al límite, miles de agujas a lo largo de los años perforaron su cuerpo y aunque físicamente no se notara psicológicamente recordaba todas y cada una de ellas. Era curioso como el destino parecía escoger a personas para jugar con sus vidas pero no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿por qué a mí?

El único consuelo que había encontrado era que no estaba sola, aun recordaba a Sun y Adam.

Adam…

Es cierto que esos científicos habían realizado con ellos experimentos más allá de lo impensable…hasta el punto de conseguir totalmente modificar su genética pero contrario de lo que ellos mismos se pensaban la parte animal que crearon en ellos era incontrolable, literalmente era una bestia encerrada dentro de ellos mismos que luchaba por salir. Sus instintos les hacían comportarse como un autentico animal y la mayoría de las noches tenía que huir a la selva para cazar algún animal indefenso que ajeno al peligro caía en sus fauces.

No contentos con ello los científicos decidieron marcarlos como los animales que eran, Sun era un mono y su tatuaje recorría su brazo, Adam era un toro y los cuernos tatuados a ambos lados de la cara hicieron que ocultara su rostro tras una máscara, ella tenía una pantera en la espalda.

Si cerraba los ojos aun podía sentir la cálida sangre recorrer sus fauces.

No estaba orgullosa de lo que habían hecho para huir de allí pero no tuvieron más alternativa. Aquello provocó una división dentro de su propio círculo; Sun huyó y Adam decidió seguir vengándose uniéndose a White Fang. Blake no quería más sangre en sus manos que no fuera de sus presas.

Afortunadamente Taiyang la encontró y la acogió en su casa, no fue fácil porque tener una desconocida en tu casa desnuda y herida no era sinónimo de buen augurio. Tuvo que contarle de donde venia y pese a su temor inicial Taiyang le creyó y acogió como si fuera una hija más. Pero tenerla a ella como testigo no era suficiente para convencer al mundo de lo que se ocultaba detrás de la empresa Schnee, no cuando exponerla ante la sociedad significaría más pruebas.

Tanto Ruby como Summer la acogieron de igual manera y pese a su aislamiento había llegado a considerarlos como una familia. Aunque su estilo de vida no era perfecto se contentaba con el equilibrio que había alcanzado.

Hasta que apareció Yang.

-es la fuente de mis problemas- reflexionó en voz alta.

En cuanto la vio y sintió esa inexplicable atracción supo que le causaría muchos problemas por lo que adoptó una postura defensiva intentando evitarla a toda costa, pero por mucho que lo intentara la rubia con una de sus sonrisas la desarmaba. Estaba segura de que era una conquistadora nata.

Dejando el libro en la repisa de la ventana desperezándose lentamente cogió una chaqueta lo suficientemente gruesa para aislarla del frescor de la noche y salió sigilosamente de la habitación. Estuvo tentada de tocar la puerta de Yang pero aun le avergonzaba haberse dejado ver tan vulnerable, por no hablar del beso.

Ese beso…

Su exnovio por llamarlo de alguna manera jamás le había transmitido más allá de deseo en toda su relación y Yang con tan solo uno le había transmitido más que nadie. Era consciente de lo que pasó con Adam fue porque se sentía sola y confundida, era un error del que se arrepentiría toda su vida… ojalá hubiera escuchado a Sun cuando le advirtió.

 _\- Nosotros no somos monstruos, elegimos serlo mi amor-_

Aun sentía escalofríos al recordar esa frase y la sonrisa macabra que se dibujó en la cara de Adam.

Una vez en el exterior dejando su ropa a un lado se transformó. Le había costado un año de intensa práctica diaria pero podía transformarse a su antojo siempre y cuando tuviera su bestia interior bajo control. Con un rugido gruño de satisfacción al notar la hierba bajo sus patas y la brisa nocturna acariciar su pelaje, adoraba estas sesiones de caza nocturna. Fundiéndose con la oscuridad de la noche entre los arboles no tardó en localizar a una pequeña presa que antes de detectar su presencia yacía ente sus fauces. Estaba relamiendo su hocico cuando una rama del árbol cayó sobre su cabeza, enseñando sus colmillos no tardó en divisar a un joven en lo alto de las ramas.

-me alegro de encontrarte con la tripa llena - aterrizando elegantemente de un salto acaricio la cabeza del felino negro que lanzo una dentellada como advertencia - tranquila gatita no quiero hacerte nada-

Sacudiéndose un poco volvió hasta donde había dejado la ropa, si iba a hablar con Sun debería transformarse y no era recomendable que la viera desnuda. Cuando se dio la vuelta su amigo estaba avergonzado tratando de mirar a cualquier parte, en su cara estaba reflejado el alivio de verla vestida y a la vez decepción.

-¿Qué quieres Sun?-

-¿no puedo visitar a una amiga?-

Rodando los ojos se cruzó de brazos, ahora que lo observaba detenidamente podía decir lo mucho que había cambiado, desde luego no quedaba rastro de aquel muchacho delgado al que una ligera corriente aire podría tumbar. Incluso resultaba más atractivo que antes.

-no nos vemos desde hace mucho tiempo si has decidido visitarme ahora tiene que ser por algo-

-no negaré que tienes razón- jugueteando con una especie de coco lo lanzó sonriendo cuando Blake lo atrapó sin problemas - vi en las noticias que habían descubierto un laboratorio por aquí, es curioso como la noticia parece haber pasado desapercibida-

-seguramente los Schnee habrán pagado para que los medios olviden eso-

-eso mismo pensé yo y… -la expresión que puso sirvió para advertir a Blake -creo que deberíamos contar lo que nos paso - como pensó no se equivocaba.

No podía comprender que estaba tratando de conseguir Sun con todo esto - espero que sea una de tus estúpidas bromas -

-solo piénsalo, no somos los únicos si diéramos la cara conseguiríamos que todos se atrevieran a salir-

-y que nos llamaran monstruos ¿has olvidado cómo nos trató la gente cuando escapamos?-

Sun negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella - ¿entonces prefieres que nos callemos y dejemos que les hagan lo mismo a otros? Porque eso es egoísta-

-¿egoísta? Tú fuiste el que huyó-

-sabes muy bien porque me fui-

Ella también estaba arrepentida de lo que pasó pero era necesario.

-el fin justifica los medios-

No trato de disimular el desacuerdo que mantenía con esa frase pero sabía de antemano que cuando a Blake se le metía algo en la cabeza no daba su brazo a torcer

Dando por finalizada la conversación volvió al refugio, no le preocupaba donde decidiera Sun pasar la noche, ya que una de las ventajas que tenían es poder vivir como animales salvajes sin necesitar las comodidades del mundo humano. Cuando regresó se encontró a Taiyang discutiendo con Summer, al parecer estaban totalmente en contra de lo que estaba diciendo el otro.

-¿han estado años evitando mis preguntas y ahora la mandan aquí? Esto es claramente una trampa- Taiyang estaba tan alterado que el golpe que dio a la mesa hizo temblar peligrosamente las patas.

-o quizás tú puedas conseguir las respuestas. Piensa con la cabeza si haces las preguntas adecuadas podrías tener las respuestas correctas-

-no- cruzándose de brazos negó fervientemente con la cabeza - encontraría la forma de arruinar nuestra investigación-

-deja esa carta inmediatamente Taiyang Xiao Long- todo rastro de amabilidad se esfumó en el rostro de Summer dando paso a una total frialdad - tanto tu como yo sabemos que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida y antes de morir quiero ver como cae el imperio Schnee. Si para ello tengo que tener en casa a su heredera no dudaré en hacerlo- la forma tan distante de hablar de su propia muerte heló la sangre de Blake.

-piensa en Blake ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria ella teniendo a uno de los causantes de lo que es en casa?-

 _ **De lo que es**_

Esas palabras le golpearon con más fuerza que un golpe directo en el estómago pero se forzó a seguir escuchando. Estaba empezando a sospechar el rumbo de la conversación y no le estaba gustando nada.

-lo hago, por eso se que lo mejor que podemos hacer es tenerla en casa, si conseguimos ganarnos su confianza quizás nos desvele algún elemento clave para destapar los trapos sucios de su familia. Y lo más importante Blake no tendría que decir su identidad y podría llevar una vida más o menos normal-

Ante eso Taiyang pareció recapacitar pero la expresión de desolación de su rostro no había desaparecido. No creía que a nadie le gustara oír hablar al amor de tu vida sobre su propia muerte como si fuera algo sin importancia. Tras un rato de silencio levantó la cabeza asintiendo levemente como dándole la razón a Summer, si lloro Blake no lo sabía al estar de espaldas a él.

-está bien, dejaremos que Weiss Schnee venga-

Apretando con tal fuerza sus afilados dientes que parecían estar al borde de agrietarse tan sigilosa como le permitió ser la ira que le recorrió se encamino hacia su habitación para recoger sus cosas. Se negaba a compartir el mismo techo que un Schnee. No tardó en recoger lo necesario, sus libros, aquellos que le ayudaban a evadirse de su propia realidad y donde solamente podía refugiarse de sus propios pensamientos. Pero sin embargo cuando iba a atravesar la puerta algo la retuvo, y ese algo tenia nombre y apellidos. Sacudiendo la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos se sorprendió a si misma enfrente de la habitación de la rubia, quién a juzgar por el sonido proveniente de ella se había abstraído en su propio mundo después de la discusión tocando la guitarra. Estaba segura de que todos habían escuchado la discusión, lo que le hizo recaer en la persona que posiblemente se encontrará más afectada.

Ruby

Tal y como pensó al abrir la puerta se encontró con unos enrojecidos ojos plateados que rápidamente fueron secados con las mangas de la sudadera.

-no te he oído entrar Blake - con una sonrisa forzada cogió un comic cualquiera como si siguiera la lectura. Quizás le habría funcionado si no estuviera al revés.

-¿estás bien?-

La observo morderse fuertemente intentando controlar la creciente humedad en sus ojos. No tardo en desmoronarse.

-no es justo ¿Cómo puede hablar de su muerte así? Es mi madre… -

Blake no era una persona de mostrar afecto por lo que el abrazo aunque sincero fue bastante torpe, a pesar de ello pareció calmar a Ruby. No sabía que decirle para calmarla pero lo que si sabía es que necesitaba a su hermana en estos momentos - voy a llamar a Yang, no te preocupes- ¿Qué decir cuando sabes que es inevitable? el mundo era cruel y Ruby lo estaba descubriendo demasiado joven.

 _Yo lo descubrí hace demasiado tiempo._

Decidida fue a hablar con Yang. No le gustó lo que vio.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- furiosa por la forma en que Blake le había desconectado los cascos de la guitarra eléctrica mientras practicaba la dejó a un lado poniéndose de pie.

-tu hermana te necesita-

Yang no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello? No era su familia, simplemente era una chica desconocida que hacía un año convivía si podía llamarse así bajo su mismo techo. Para Yang no era fácil la situación y la mejor forma de evitarla era evadiéndose.

-ya es mayor para afrontar las situaciones por si sola-

-no puedo creer que estes diciendo esto-

La forma en que la miró hizo tambalear la compostura de Yang durante unos segundos pero no tardó en recomponerse. Se estaba empezando a enfadar y la agresividad que acompañaba a su impulsividad no era una buena combinación -son problemas familiares que a ti no deben de importarte, no eres de mi familia así que no te metas donde no te llaman - aquello provocó una mueca en el rostro de Blake pero ajena a ello continuó hablando - si han empezado a discutir es por cómo podría afectarte sobre todo a ti el hecho de que la heredera Schnee viniera aquí, has entrado en casa al final de la discusión-

Con los dientes apretados fuertemente empujó a Yang contra la pared haciendo que su espalda emitirá un doloroso sonido - puede que no sea mi familia pero es mucho más mía que tuya ¿acaso no crees que se porque estás aquí? Tu padre te ha traído por miedo a que acabes tirada en una esquina o entre rejas. Has estado años evitándole tanto a él como a tu propia hermana - una risa irónica abandonó los labios de Blake - te creía algo mejor que la típica adolescente rebelde que en realidad no sabe hacia dónde se dirige en la vida-

Sin tiempo de reacción se vio sentada en el suelo y su mejilla latía dolorosamente junto con un hilo de sangre que bajaba por ella. Blake no era una persona que se asustase fácilmente pero la mirada que tenía en el rostro Yang le hizo encogerse en su sitio, sus ojos habían adquirió un tono levemente rojizo que le hizo recordar al mismo fuego. Presa aun de su shock Yang la levantó sin aparentemente esfuerzo del suelo dejándola suspendida en el aire.

-no eres nadie para juzgarme, no conoces mi vida ni lo que he tenido que pasar- el agarre se hizo más fuerte por lo que puso sus manos sobre las de Yang - no eres la única con una vida de mierda ¿te queda claro? Mis padres se divorciaron y mi propia madre me abandonó además de... si crees conocerme por estar un par de meses conmigo estas muy equivocada - cada vez le costaba más respirar y sus manos sobre Yang fueron perdiendo fuerza - si vuelves a insinuar algo de esto o se lo cuentas a alguien me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a hablar- dejándola caer jadeante en busca de aire en el suelo antes de salir con un portazo habló por última vez.

-es curioso como alguien critica mi pasado cuando no sabe el suyo-

* * *

 **?**

-mi señora, Jacques Schnee ha empezado a actuar-

-¿a quién ha enviado?-

-a la joven heredera-

Cruzando sus manos sobre la mesa oculta por la oscuridad de la habitación su sonrisa espeluznante brilló en medio de tanta oscuridad - pensaba que mandaría a Winter- sorbiendo el contenido de su bebida posó la mirada en el montón de sus creaciones que furiosas intentaban destrozar los barrotes de la jaulas donde estaban presas - esto será mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba- observando la negrura de su mano izquierda que se extendía a lo largo de todo el brazo realizó un gesto para echar a los dos hombres que acompañaban a la joven - Cincer ¿sabes lo que debemos hacer?-

La chica frente a ella esbozó una sonrisa sádica mientras relamía sus labios como si saboreara el más delicioso de los manjares - derrocar el imperio Schnee utilizando a White Fang-

Levantándose caminó lentamente hasta Cincer quien se mantuvo impasible bajo su mirada - antes necesito que atrapes a todos los experimentos que escaparon, no entra dentro de mis planes que descubran a ninguno- la sonrisa de Salem que siguió a la siguiente orden provocó un escalofrío a Cincer que la hizo estremecer - con vida, tengo planes para ellos-

-como ordene su alteza- casi sintió pena por aquellas pobre criaturas.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el grito agónico de una mujer con la silueta de un zorro tatuada en la pierna que se retorcía en el suelo mientras sus brazos se empezaban a torcer en unos ángulos totalmente inhumanos y daba golpes a los barrotes - lo que más odio de estas criaturas es cuando gritan - con un movimiento casi imperceptible para el ojo humano de la manga de su chaqueta sacó un cuchillo con el que atravesó la garganta de la joven de oreja a oreja - eso está mucho mejor- expresó con indiferencia cuando la joven en el suelo trataba de coger aire entre bocanadas de sangre.

No tardó en quedar inmóvil en el suelo con la extraña forma que tenían sus brazos cerca de su garganta en un inútil esfuerzo por parar la hemorragia.

-obsérvala bien Cincer-

Obedeciendo Cincer observó la que anteriormente fue su compañera ahogada en su propia sangre. No se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, no era la primera ni sería la última vez que presenciaba una escena similar, sin embargo aquello aunque exteriormente no lo pareciera le perturbaba por dentro ¿Quién le aseguraba que Salem no le haría lo mismo cuando se cansara de ella? Lo único que sabía era que más valía mantenerla contenta o de lo contrario acabaría como Tena.

-espero no tener que recurrir a los mismo métodos cuando fracases-

-no fracasaré- sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al responderle pero era peor que atisbara duda en ella, eso mismo le ocurrió a Tena y ahora yacía enfrente a ella.

-se que no lo harás - jugando en el cuchillo manchado de sangre lo clavó contra la mesa, la sangre brillaba iluminada por la tenue luz de la lámpara.

Cincer antes de salir de allí sintió la mirada de todas aquellas personas que desde la jaula la miraban con odio y a la vez suplica para que les sacara de allí. Si tuviera un mínimo de compasión les clavaría un cuchillo en el corazón y terminaría con su sufrimiento.

En la oscuridad del pasillo sonrió.

" _Si la tuviera."_

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo tres.**

 **Bueno parece que sabemos algo del pasado de Blake y de Yang pero aún hay cosas que concretar. Parece que las cosas se van a complicar bastante para nuestras protagonistas y que se verán implicadas en algo mucho más grave de lo que se imaginan.**

 **¿Qué estará tramando Salem? ¿Por qué tiene a tanta gente como Blake encerrada?**

 **Parece que Weiss va a hacer su aparición pronto ¿pero con qué intenciones realmente?**

 **Como he leído en los comentarios tranquilidad que el Bumblebee se apoderará del mundo buajaja**

 **Por último:**

 **Agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leéis la historia compartiendo vuestro tiempo.**

 **Los comentarios siempre ayudan para continuar pero sin duda las visitas alimentan la inspiración y nos hace escribir con más fuerza.**

 **He conseguido sacar tiempo libre al finalizar mis trabajos pero como lo que viene ahora son exámenes no puedo indicar una futura fecha de actualización pero seguramente sea a finales de este mes. He intentado compensarlo con un capítulo más largo.**

 _ **Dejad un comentario ^^ nos leemos (en cuanto la universidad me permita publicar).**_

 _ **Winter is coming**_


	4. Chapter 4

Impaciente observó los rostros de los cuatro jóvenes frente a ella que con desconfianza leían detenidamente los papeles. Cincer apartándose un mechón de su cabello se reclinó en el asiento, tanta indecisión y duda le estaba empezando a hartar.

-se trata de un mero formalismo de lo hablado- ante el silencio de los jóvenes araño con sus uñas la madera de la mesa creando un sonido irritante - me temo que no tenéis más opción que aceptar-

-¿por qué deberíamos fiarnos de ti?-

Sonriendo se levantó hasta apoyar sus manos en la espalda y jugar con el gorro que segundos antes estaba en la cabeza del joven pelirrojo - en el momento en que cruzasteis por la puerta os convertisteis en piezas del tablero. De vosotros depende ser unos simples peones o ser alguna pieza con más importancia-

Entrecerrando los ojos el que parecía ser el jefe de aquel pintoresco grupo cerró el sobre con el contenido sin firmar. Por su mirada estaba claro que se negaba a obedecer.

Aquello provocó una sonrisa en Cincer.

Aquellos hombres que se creían tener todo bajo su control en realidad eran los más fáciles de convencer y manipular, unas palabras halagadoras unidas de una fingida inocencia bastaban para desarmarlos. El resto permaneció expectante a la espera de ver como se desenvolvía la situación.

-¿por qué nosotros? Estoy seguro de que tenías una amplia lista de voluntarios-

Bien observado pero insuficiente. Solo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas.

-no todos tiene la suerte de tener un grupo tan leal como lo son ellos- deteniendo su mirada en Mercury y Emerald sonrió - pero sin duda ella es una pieza clave- Neo que hasta ahora se había limitado a observar no tuvo que escribir nada para mostrar lo confundida que estaba - tengo entendido que estas saliendo con la hija de Taiyang Xiao Long-

" **¿Cómo sabes eso?"**

-lo sé - su tono dio a entender que no hablaría más del tema- ¿entonces aceptáis?-

El sonido de bolígrafo deslizándose por la hoja inundó la habitación.

* * *

 **Pov Weiss**

La tenue luz de la chimenea iluminaba lo suficiente la estancia para hacerla acogedora o al menos esa era la sensación que producía desde fuera, Weiss Schnee sabía perfectamente que tras ese falso ambiente de calidez se ocultaba un hombre tan frio que sería capaz de congelar el mismo fuego con su mirada. Con algo de timidez tomo asiento enfrente de su padre apoyando sus manos ligeramente sobre las piernas, Jacques Schnee empezó a darle su clásico discurso sobre el honor que era ser la futura heredera de la empresa y la importancia que tenia mantener la reputación de la empresa intacta. Llevaba diecisiete años de su vida escuchando las mismas palabras así que no le hacía falta escuchar realmente, bastaba con asentir cada vez que fijaba sus fríos ojos azules sobre ella.

-¿lo has comprendido?-

Un segundo de duda fue suficiente para que su padre se diera cuenta de que realmente no había estado escuchando. Sabía que si dudaba de enfrentar su mirada las cosas irían a peor por lo que reuniendo el valor suficiente alzó la mirada.

-tu comportamiento es más que cuestionable pero tengo esperanza en que sabrás que hacer dado el momento ¿estoy en lo cierto?-

-si padre-

-eso espero- cruzando las manos enfrente de su rostro esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia - repíteme el plan-

Odiaba tener que hacer estas cosas pero era la vida que le había tocado, jamás había tenido la opción de escoger y ya había asumido que así seria hasta el día en que muriera. La habían educado para ser cortes, inteligente, fría, calculadora, manipuladora y como complacer siempre en beneficio de la compañía.

Resignada imito la sonrisa de su padre.

-Conseguir ganarme la confianza de los Xiao Long y Rose, averiguar todo cuanto pueda sobre el lugar donde se ha encontrado material perteneciente a nuestra compañía y conseguir inculpar al doctor Taiyang Xiao Long para limpiar el nombre Schnee-

-perfecto- con un movimiento elegante apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su hija sin abandonar la misma sonrisa - si cometes el más mínimo fallo no solo le daré tu lugar en la empresa a tu hermano, me encargaré de que no tengas ni un solo gravamen nunca más ni nada que tenga ver con la familia. Por supuesto dejarías de tener el apellido- besando suavemente la frente de su hija Jacques agregó - como ocurrió con tu hermana-

-no fallaré- apretando la tela de su falda se forzó a añadir - una Schnee nunca falla-

-esas mismas palabras las pronunció Winter hace tres años en esta habitación-

Por la expresión de su padre estaba claro que odiaba hablar de su hermana, ella la había culpado como el resto de la familia por haber manchado el nombre de la empresa pero sobretodo por haberla abandonado a merced de los intereses de su padre. En lo más profundo de ella sabía que la odiaba por haber hecho aquello que jamás sería capaz de hacer.

-márchate por tus cosas, el helicóptero saldrá dentro de una hora-

No fue hasta que terminó de hacer su maleta cuando comprendió la gravedad de la "misión" que su padre le había impuesto. Se había informado sobre la familia con la que iría a convivir y ciertamente no estaba segura de cómo actuar una vez frente a ellos, claro que se había preparado para el momento pero la clara diferencia entre las dos hermanas le había sorprendido. No es que le atrajera la idea de vivir con una mujer enferma a punto de morir, un investigador que odiaba a su familia, una adolescente agresiva con antecedentes penales y su hermana hiperactiva. Pero no tenia opción, debía demostrar que era la digna heredera de los Schnee.

Por quien lo hacía realmente no lo tenía tan claro.

El viaje fue más largo de lo esperado pero contar con un helicóptero de lujo le otorgaba los suficientes medios para hacer mucho más ameno el trayecto. Cuando la recibió Taiyang al abrir la puerta no se esperaba un recibimiento cálido pero sin duda tampoco tan frio, el ambiente húmedo le impacto contra el rostro y el aire puro inundo sus pulmones. Lo único que había alcanzado a ver era vegetación y más vegetación, todo lo contrario a su vida rodeada de lujos en la metrópolis. Sin decir ninguna palabra Taiyang cargó con sus maletas y con un par de palabras le indicó que debían darse prisa si no querían que la lluvia les alcanzara.

Cuando subió al coche fue recibida por unos curiosos ojos plateados que la observaban con una mezcla de timidez y algo más que no supo identificar.

-soy Ruby tú debes de ser Weiss - riéndose por lo que acababa de decir jugó con los cordones de su sudadera - acabo de decir una tontería está claro que eres Weiss-

Suspirando rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba a su lado, sería un largo trayecto hasta el refugio. Pero si tenía alguna esperanza de que fuera en silencio la chica a su lado lo frustró inmediatamente.

-he leído varias cosas sobre ti-

Aquello le hizo arquear una ceja ¿le había tocado convivir con una fan de su perfecta vida? Puede que le subiera el ego que la gente le admirara pero no siempre era lo mejor. Si tenía suerte y la admiraba sería fácil ganarse su confianza pero si por el contrario la odiaba sería mucho más difícil. Curioso que una persona pudiera ir de un extremo a otro sin conocerla realmente.

Ante su silencio Ruby continúo.

-es sorprendente lo que has conseguido con solo dos años más que yo, es decir, mírate eres un modelo a seguir y una de las personas más influyentes del mundo y-

-¿Ruby?-

-¿sí?-

-cállate-

Por el espejo retrovisor pudo apreciar como aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia a Taiyang pero no se iba a disculpar, el tono agudo de su voz le molestaba ¿Además quien se creía que era para hablarle así? Con esa confianza y forma tan directa. El resto del viaje fue en un total silencio que solo fue roto cuando al bajar una mujer muy parecida a Ruby la recibió con una sonrisa amable, por un momento sintió una leve ola de cariño.

Summer Rose.

-espero que el viaje haya sido agradable-

-desde luego-

-no creo que todos estemos de acuerdo con esa afirmación-

Taiyang fue reprendido por una mirada de Summer pero este se limitó a ignorarla encogiéndose de hombros, estaba claro que por parte de él solo recibiría la atención justa y necesaria para subsistir. Ruby ayudando a su padre llevó consigo varias de las maletas pero cuando iban a entrar una joven a la que enseguida identificó como Yang quitó de los brazos de su hermana la maleta para dejarla caer al suelo con un Ups que claramente no disimuló sus verdaderas intenciones.

-mi disculpas princesa de hielo pero mi hermana no forma parte del servicio de habitaciones, oh! es cierto aquí no tenemos-

Sonriendo de lado agitó la lata de cerveza que llevaba en su mano mientras Taiyang le mostraba su disconformidad con una mirada de enfado.

Tan cliché.

-no pretendo hacer de tu hermana un botones, ella a diferencia de ti sabe lo que es cortesía-

Juraría que vio como los ojos de Yang se oscurecían antes de que su padre la detuviera empujándola con la suficiente fuerza para dejarla en su sitio.

-¿Por qué no vas a avisar a Blake?-

-esto mejora por momentos…-

A regañadientes vio como se adentraba en la extensa vegetación asestando algún que otro golpe furioso a toda planta que se cruzaba en su camino. Ruby quien se había puesto a su lado le ofreció una tímida sonrisa de disculpa.

-mi hermana no es tan mala como parece dale tiempo-

Ignorando el comentario entró en la casa para encontrarse con sensaciones contradictorias. No sabía si sentirse acogida por la decoración y el lugar en si o horrorizada por falta de lujos y lo simple que era. Sin embargo sabía ocultar sus emociones así que no le costó girarse hacia Summer y Taiyang con una encantadora sonrisa expresando lo cálido y acogedor que le parecía el interior.

La hora de la comida llegó antes de lo esperado y pese a lo diferente que era comparado a la dieta que solía seguir se sorprendió a si misma repitiendo el plato. La mirada de Taiyang la hacía sentir incomoda pero supo actuar como si no diera cuenta de ella, por otro lado la charla amena de Summer y Ruby le proporcionaba la ruta de escape adecuada para poder abstraerse sin parecer maleducada. Después de todo era imposible que empezaran a revelar información cuando apenas la habían conocido.

Se sentía como una extraña en aquella mesa pero tampoco distaba mucho de sus noches usuales en "familia" con su padre y hermano. El frio que entró por la puerta cuando fue abierta de golpe la hizo estremecer pero no tanto como la mirada de la joven de cabello negro y ojos dorados. Aquello la desconcertó, en sus informes no aparecía por ningún lado que conviviera con ellos alguna chica, dedujo que debía de tratarse de alguna amiga, tras ella entro Yang y por la expresión que tenía seguramente habrían estado discutiendo.

-¿tiene que comer con nosotros?-

-si-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque te guste o no es nuestra invitada verdad ¿Taiyang?-

El gruñido que obtuvo como respuesta Summer estaba claro que no la satisfacía pero Weiss no se dejaría amenizar. Bajo su atenta mirada la joven heredera que incomoda se revolvió en la silla.

-me resulta curioso que tu padre se ofreciera a que su propia hija viniera aquí-

-dado mi futuro en la empresa mi padre consideró que podría formarme viendo todo el proceso que conlleva una investigación de primera mano-

-curioso…casi tanto como el hecho de que tu padre decidiera mandarte aquí después que salió en las noticias todo lo que se había descubierto en relación con tu familia-

-¿disculpa?- enfocando su mirada en la joven de ojos dorados apretó el puño bajo la mesa, no toleraría que faltaran el respeto a su apellido - retira inmediatamente lo que has dicho-

-supongo que no es agradable para nadie escuchar la verdad-

Apretando sus dientes busco apoyo entre los presentes pero incluso Summer que parecía más neutral se mantuvo en silencio. Como último recurso miró a Ruby quién desde el principio pareció ser la menos molesta con su presencia o por lo menos lo disimulaba perfectamente, pero para su propia consternación lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada evasiva.

-me niego a comer en la misma mesa-

Tras el portazo de Blake después de levantarse furiosa de la mesa se encontró con la mirada intensa de Yang ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a esa mujer? ¿Por qué la miraba como si fuera un criminal que hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes? Es como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba.

Una vez terminado de cenar al volver a su habitación se encontró con Yang en el pasillo, moviéndose hacia la izquierda intento esquivarla pero se encontró con el camino bloqueado de nuevo. No se dejó intimidar por el aspecto amenazante que tenia con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en ella pero en su mente resonaba el recuerdo de que era una persona agresiva con antecedentes.

-¿sabes? Tu llegada ya ha causado demasiados problemas antes de llegar aquí -

\- ese no es mi problema-

-¿Qué no es tu problema?-

Sonriendo de forma irónica mientras contenía una carcajada Yang fijó sus violetas ojos en los azules que la observaban impasibles algo que le molestó en sobremanera, no acostumbraba a que la gente permaneciera impaciente frente a sus amenazas.

-se que estas aquí por un motivo en especifico - acercándose a ella haciendo sonar sus puños sonrío de lado - cuando lo descubra más te vale que no implique a mi familia ni a Blake o de lo contrario me encargaré de que a tu padre le llegue solamente un puñado de nieve en polvo ¿entendido?-

-si- quería replicar pero suficiente había conseguido con mantener su indiferencia externamente. Ahogando un quejido cuando Yang la empujó bruscamente contra la pared entró furiosa a su habitación solo para encontrarse con Ruby tumbada en su cama leyendo un manga con unos cascos de donde salía una música exageradamente alta. Levantando uno de sus cascos contuvo un grito de frustración cuando Ruby dio un respingo al asustarse.

-¿se puede saber que haces en mi cama?-

-emm no es tu cama-

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-es mi habitación-

-¿me tomas por idiota? mi ropa esta en este armario mi-

-WEISS NO-

A pesar de la advertencia Weiss abrió el armario quedándose paralizada en cuanto la imagen en una de las puertas llamo su atención.

¿Era un poster de ella?

Volviéndose incrédula hacia la joven que hace unos segundos estaba en la cama se vio empujada a esta cuando Ruby cerró la puerta de golpe compitiendo con las mechas de su pelo por el sonrojo. La heredera aun sorprendida solo atinó a mirarla.

-n-no es lo que parece, es solo que mi hermana lo puso para molestarme-

-¿y no lo has quitado desde entonces?-

Más sonrojada aún si es posible al verse descubierta se tapó la cara con las manos pero las retiró cuando escucho la risa melódica de Weiss.

-tranquilízate, es espeluznante pero no es la primera vez que me encuentro con algo así-

-¿no? Quiero decir no es normal aunque no es que yo no sea normal es solo que yo… debería callarme- dejándose caer junto a ella en la cama se sorprendió al notar una fría mano sobre la de ella.

-Ruby no me importa-

Ya había descubierto como conseguir la información que necesitaba. Recordando las palabras de Yang sonrió internamente.

Reto aceptado.

* * *

 **Pov Yang**

-se lo complicado que puede resultarte pero ¿realmente crees necesario tener que matar a todo animal que se cruza en tu camino?-

Pateando el cadáver del animal que aun se retorcía en el suelo observo a la joven que recargada en lo alto de la rama de un árbol leía un libro. Elegantemente como un felino aterrizó para encarar a la rubia que la miraba con algo indescifrable en la mirada.

-no puedes entenderme-

-tú tampoco lo hiciste y aun así te inmiscuiste-

Aquello trajo una mueca en el rostro de Blake quien cerrando el libro después de marcar la página centro toda su atención en Yang. No estaba de humor y lo que menos le apetecía era volver a discutir, cogiendo de la camisa a Yang la atrajo hasta ella besando sus labios con necesidad. Minutos después jadeando en busca de aire se separaron con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-si llego a saber que me recibirías así habría venido mucho antes- rodeando con sus manos la cintura de Blake repartió pequeños besos por su cuello hasta subir a su oreja, cuando la notó estremecerse entre sus brazos dio el toque final dando un ligero mordisco. Sus manos hasta ahora quietas sobre su cintura se introdujeron bajo la ropa y subieron lentamente acariciando ambos costados. El sensual ronroneo que escucho en su oído mando un escalofrió por su cuerpo directo a la zona entre sus piernas, aun le sorprendía el efecto que tenia Blake sobre ella, sin llegar a tocarla conseguía despertar sensaciones que de normal constarían mucho más.

En cuanto sus labios se volvieron a unir profundizaron el beso gimiendo cada una en la boca de la otra al encontrarse sus lenguas y al sentir como sus cinturas se presionaban juntas, cuando sus manos jugaron con el broche del sujetador de Blake ésta la separó apoyando ambas manos en su pecho. Con la respiración entrecortada observó las dilatadas pupilas de Blake, por lo menos había no era la única que sentía la repentina separación.

-aun no Yang-

-¿Por qué no? Sé que tienes tantas ganas como yo-

No se lo inventaba, desde la discusión habían tenido varios encuentros de este tipo para desconcierto de Yang pero siempre que las cosas se empezaban a caldear Blake las cortaba en seco pese a que la mayoría de las veces las empezaba ella, normal si se tenía en cuenta que llevaba la caza en la genética.

-tus padres y Ruby no deben de enterarse de lo nuestro-

" _Ni mi novia"_

Pero es algo de lo que no debía enterarse, no al menos hasta asegurarse de que esto era algo más allá de una atracción física muy intensa. Con pesar se separó lo suficiente de ella para poder mantener bajo control sus impulsos, algo realmente difícil.

-no se enteraran de nada que tú no quieras-

Caminando de regreso a la reserva se detuvieron junto a un pequeño arroyo, Blake siempre había destacado por ser bastante silenciosa y poco habladora pero aquel día lo estaba especialmente. Lógico al tener a una de las causantes de tus mayores desgracias bajo el mismo techo.

-¿Qué opinas sobre la heredera?-

-que está aquí con un objetivo-

-lo que hay que averiguar es cual-

-me temo que no será tan fácil, piénsalo Yang. Seguramente le habrán instruido sobre cómo actuar en todo momento-

-¿algo así como la reina del arte dramático?-

Ante la mirada seria de Blake rio entre dientes para restarle importancia al asunto. Acercándola nuevamente a ella le dio un ligero beso en los labios para eliminar su ceño fruncido. Le había prometido que estaría a su lado y la aceptaba tal y como era, lo que menos podía hacer era intentar reconfortarla.

-sea lo que sea no lo conseguirá puede que no sea fácil pero cometerá algún fallo y gracias a ello podremos sacar a la luz lo que se esconde tras fajos de gravamen-

Por un momento Blake sonrió ante la inocencia de Yang. Sabía que no podía comprender la magnitud de lo que se enfrentaban pero no por ello menospreciaba lo que intentaba hacer por ella. Después de la discusión que tuvieron semanas atrás las cosas se habían enfriado entre ellas hasta un punto en el que no podían ni verse pero todo aquel odio se transformo en una tensión que estalló cuando furiosas volvieron a unir sus labios. Sabía que la rubia era mucho más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba pero también sabía que dentro de ella se encontraba una persona que brillaba con luz propia.

-será mejor que volvamos quien sabe si Weiss se estará aprovechando de la pobre e inocente Ruby-

Como si le hubieran prendido fuego tras decir aquello Yang salió disparada provocando una ligera risa en Blake.

* * *

 **Pov Blake**

Fueron recibidas por una alegre Ruby que tarareaba en la cocina mientras sacaba una horneada de galletas con chocolate. Sus ojos brillaban mientras apartaba un pequeño montón de galletas y echaba el resto en un bol de color rojo.

-supongo que ese bol será para todos ¿no?-

-no, es solo para mí-

-es una broma, es imposible que se coma todo eso ella-

-¿Cuándo he bromeado yo sobre las galletas Yang?-

Riendo a carcajadas Yang agarró por el cuello a su hermana dándole uno de sus famosos abrazos de osos, el bol se tambaleó peligrosamente pero un reflejo a velocidad sobrehumana de Ruby evitó el desastre. Aliviada abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho el bol mientras miraba a su hermana como si se tratara de un monstruo temible, nadie osaba tirar sus galletas al suelo y vivía para contarlo.

Blake observaba divertida desde el umbral la interactuación entre las dos hermanas pero con un ligero pinchazo en el pecho ¿habría vivido en algún momento de su vida algo parecido? Si lo había hecho no se acordaba. Apretando los colmillos desvió la mirada en cuanto divisó la coleta blanca como la nieve pasar por su lado.

Weiss al percatarse de ello sonrió con suficiencia a la vez que la encaraba - ¿algún problema?-

-no sé porque me viene uno a la mente-

Aquello provocó una pequeña contracción en la ceja de Weiss mientras cambiaba su postura a una defensiva - estoy acostumbrada a despertar envidias-

-no recuerdo haber sentido eso nunca y menos de ti-

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-¿no eres capaz de retener información? Sabía que las niñas de papa tenían todo en bandeja de plata y no están acostumbradas a pensar pero creía que eran capaces de retener una conversación reciente-

Disfrutando de la expresión incrédula de Weiss se apartó para dejarla pasar al exterior, no paso por alto el hecho de que llevará el teléfono. Cuando la vio adentrarse entre la espesa vegetación tuvo tentaciones de ir tras ella pero la mano de Summer la detuvo en el sitio.

-nadie se aleja tanto para hablar-

Confirmando sus pensamientos en voz alta miró con algo de sorpresa a Summer, puede que estuviera enferma pero sabía que esa mujer era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera, no por nada había conseguido atraer al padre de Yang.

-estoy segura que Jacques Schnee le ha dejado claras las instrucciones que debe de seguir para conseguir lo que busca. Pero no te preocupes, no correrás ningún riesgo- mirando hacia su hija que intentaba evitar que Yang le robara galletas indicó con un gesto a Blake que le siguiera.

Una vez las dos a solas en el despacho de Taiyang le extendió una serie de documentos que para desgracia de Blake reconoció inmediatamente. Eran documentos de con el sello de la familia Schnee donde relataba parte de los experimentos efectuados en humanos, entre los nombres que figuraban en esa lista estaba el suyo. No le hacía falta leer nada, sabía de sobra la clase de aberraciones que estaban descritas en esas hojas.

Lo que no entendía es porque le estaba enseñando todo aquello, no en ese momento.

-¿Por qué me enseñas esto?-

-no me puedo imaginar lo que debe suponer para ti que este aquí pero debes mantener las distancias y no ser tan evidente-

" _es muy fácil decirlo "_

Pero sabía que era inútil discutir con ella así que espero a que continuara.

-cabe la remota posibilidad de que Weiss no sepa nada de esto pero si le damos motivos para sospechar da por seguro que conseguirá lo que quiera. No me cabe duda de que estos documentos es lo que quiere Jacques pero es curioso que sabiendo lo que tenemos no lo consiga por medios más… oscuros-

-pero no hay duda de que sabe que los tenemos en la parte de atrás está el sello-

Por la expresión de Summer supo que lo siguiente que escucharía no le gustaría. No sabía lo acertada que estaba.

-llevo muchos años investigando a la empresa Schnee y todo lo relacionado con los experimentos que han hecho pero jamás he visto a ningún miembro de la familia hasta ahora. Tengo la sospecha de que lo que pretende averiguar es precisamente lo que ha ocurrido aquí- fijando su mirada en Blake tardo unos segundos en proseguir -si mis investigaciones son ciertas alguien podría haberles inculpado -

Tirando la silla al suelo Blake golpeó con fuerza la mesa mientras fijaba sus ojos dorados cuyas pupilas eran apenas una rendija oscura sobre los de Summer -¿quieres decir que todas aquellas personas que arruinaron mi vida no son quienes pensaban ser? ¿Qué lo poco que se de mi vida resulta ser una equivocación? No- con furia escupió las últimas palabras -no pasa un solo día de mi vida en que las batas blancas con el copo de nieve de los Schnee aparezcan en mis pesadillas-

A pesar del estado de Blake, Summer mantuvo la compostura sin dejarse intimidar. Era cuestión de tiempo que Blake se transformara y perdiera el control -no estoy diciendo que estés equivocada pero tengo motivos para creer que hay alguien más detrás de todo esto- sus ojos plateados adquirieron una tonalidad más oscura de lo normal -cuando estés lista te hablaré de ello-

* * *

 **Pov Salem**

Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección ante ella se encontraba el líder de White Fang, Adam Tauro un nombre desconocido hasta hace un par de años que ahora resonaba con fuerza, se había convertido en un peón esencial para jugar la partida. Era muy consciente de que no arriesgaría a todos los seres como él a cambio de nada, pero sabia como mover las piezas.

-es un honor contar con tu presencia-

-déjate de formalismos y dime lo que quieres-

Era imposible ver los ojos del joven para saber que estaba pensando pero su expresión corporal delataba lo tensa que le resultaba la situación pese a su aparente indiferencia. Era interesante el joven en sí pero previsible, muy previsible.

-veo que eres directo- permitiéndose una ligera sonrisa señaló hacia una puerta para que la abriera. Adam se mantuvo inmóvil - no temas, si quisiera matarte lo habría hecho ya- pasando por su lado abrió la puerta para adentrarse ella primero y demostrar que no había ninguna trampa oculta -no tengo por costumbre eliminar a mis piezas si resultan útiles-

Ante ellos centenares de camas donde yacían inconscientes muchos seres como Adam se extendían por la amplia estancia mientras algunas personas se encargaban de atenderlos asegurándose de mantener sus constantes vitales. Muchos de ellos tenían un aspecto demacrado como si hubieran sido torturados recientemente, otros se encontraban a mitad de la transformación y sus extremidades habían adquiridos unas formas grotescas. No tardó en ver como la furia de Adam creció hasta agitar su respiración y bufar, después de todo era mitad toro.

-encontramos a todas estas criaturas en una nave abandonada de los Schnee-

-faunos-

Aquella interrupción no le hizo ninguna gracia pero lo pasó por alto mientras se detenían en una joven mitad tiburón que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Sus branquias no le dejaban respirar fuera del agua pero sus pulmones necesitaban aire, patética criatura.

-¿Por qué me estás enseñando esto? -

-pensaba que eras más inteligente-

Cuando iba a responder el grito agónico de la joven mitad tiburón resonó por encima de sus voces, con ojos suplicantes les rogaba por una muerte rápida.

-¿Por qué tienes a tantos faunos contigo?-

-la respuesta es muy sencilla- bajo la atenta mirada del joven se limito a sonreír - quiero vengarme - fingiendo lastima por aquella joven le ordenó al mismo enfermero que la atendía que terminara con su vida de forma rápida e indolora - me arrebataron todo lo que me era querido y dejaron olvidada , mi hija… - dejando asomar un par de lagrimas furiosas las limpió antes de que descendieran por sus mejillas - nos capturaron a las dos pero ella no resistió los experimentos, yo no corrí la misma suerte- elevando su brazo para que observara la negrura que se extendía hasta pasar su antebrazo trató de recomponerse tras el temblor que sacudió su cuerpo - he intentado salvar a tantos faunos como he podido pero es inútil, su modificación en muchos casos es incompleta y fallecen antes de poder intentar algo-

-esos malditos Schnee- por su voz se notaba que estaba a punto de perder el control. Salem sonrió internamente, si conseguía enfurecerlo más su capacidad de razonar se vería nublada. Era el momento.

\- necesito tu ayuda -

-¿mi ayuda?-

-se que fuiste de los primeros experimentos y que por tu sangre corre lo necesario para salvarlos-

-cierto- la desconfianza había vuelto a teñir la voz de Adam pero Salem tenía todo previsto. Con pesar observó a la joven que retorcía luchando por las últimas bocanadas de aire antes de terminar con su sufrimiento.

-puedes salvarla a ella y muchos más, tengo a mi disposición un gran equipo científico investigando pero si nos dejaras extraerte sangre podríamos adelantar y conseguir salvar a todos estos faunos, incluso esta chica-

-¿Por qué harías algo así? Puede que tu hija muriera pero estás corriendo demasiados riesgos para cumplir solamente una venganza, ocultas algo-

Oh querido Adam si tú supieras.

-tienes razón- se estaba cansando de actuar como una mujer fuerte que en realidad solo necesitaba algo de ayuda desesperadamente pero era el rol que debía de ejercer para convencer a Adam - quiero vengarme de los Schnee y para ello necesito la ayuda de White Fang-

-eso es imposible, nosotros no trabajamos con humanos-

-lo sé pero mira a todos ellos ¿acaso volverán a ser humanos? Están condenados a sufrir la misma suerte que tu pero están perdidos y necesitan alguien que los guie - a pesar de la máscara pudo notar la atenta e interesada mirada de Adam - no puedo devolverlos a la normalidad pero si terminar de convertirlos en faunos y hacer que se unan nuestra causa-

-pero…- se notaba que estaba empezando a dudar de sus propios pensamientos.

-conseguiremos derrocar al imperio Schnee y establecer los derechos de los faunos, puede que sean una minoría si lo comparamos a nivel mundial pero cada uno de ellos con sus habilidades vale por más de veinte humanos, entrenados podrían ser más que setenta-

Podía percibir la codicia y sed de venganza aumentando en Adam pero no fue hasta que vio si ligera sonrisa que confirmó sus sospechas - si nos unimos a tu causa es cierto que seriamos un ejército imparable. Pero no disponemos ni de los medios y armas suficientes-

-de eso me encargo yo-

Asintiendo pareció sospesar los pros y contras - tampoco contamos con los suficientes faunos para conseguirlo, ni siquiera sumando a nuestras filas todos ellos-

Se iba a adentrar al tema más delicado pero era necesario aclararlo para poder continuar con el plan.

-lo sé, para ello necesitamos la sangre del experimento cero-

Al observar como el joven tensaba la mandíbula confirmó sus sospechas sobre la identidad del experimento. Sentía ganas de reír por el éxito que estaba teniendo. Estaba a tan solo un paso de conseguir la fórmula para crear tanto faunos como quisiera.

-tengo a uno de mis mejores efectivos en busca de BB.00-

-¿Cómo sabes su identidad?-

Sonriendo mientras sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad repentina que inundó la habitación pudo oler la victoria.

-se muchas más cosas de las que piensas Adam Tauro-

* * *

 **Pov Yang**

Moviendo sus dedos ágilmente sobre la cuerda de la guitarra consiguió dar con el último acorde que tanto se le había estado resistiendo desde hace meses. Estaba impaciente por enseñarle al resto de su grupo la nueva canción que había compuesto pero ello conllevaría hablar con su novia y era muy consciente de que ese adjetivo no debería de estar allí. Neo había demostrado quererla y estar siempre allí para ella, en cambio sospechaba que Blake era una persona que prefería huir de las situaciones antes que enfrentarlas pero no había surgido la situación idónea para confirmar sus sospechas.

¿Qué si quería a Neo? Claro que lo hacía pero ya no estaba tan segura de que se tratara de un amor de pareja, si fuera así no debería haber tenido problemas en rechazar a Blake. Pero en lugar de ello cada vez se encontraba más atrapada entre sus garras, literalmente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida Yang?- se preguntó en voz alta mientras daba una calada a su último cigarrillo.

Si hacia memoria lo único que recordaba con algo de alegría fueron los primero años de su infancia donde su padre y su madre eran una familia, pero si era sincera nunca había sido el centro de atención de su madre. Había empezado a juntarse con quien no debía y ganarse algún que otro antecedente que por ser menor de edad no pasaba a mayores tratando de obtener algo de atención materna a cambio, pero solo le había servido para que su padre le dijera lo mucho que le había decepcionado. El día que llegó a casa y descubrió que su madre se había marchado cayó en una profunda depresión que la llevó a las peleas callejeras, incluso se consiguió el respeto de muchas bandas pero aquella fatídica noche que bebió demasiado… No, no debía de pensar en eso un error lo podría tener cualquiera.

Pero no todos los errores le cuestan la vida a alguien.

Aunque odiara el hecho de que su padre le hubiera llevado donde él vivía debía de admitir que era la mejor opción mientras esperaban el resultado del juicio, de seguir en Pach estaba segura de haber terminado en algún lio peor. Esa clase de pensamientos le reconfortaban pero no eran suficientes para hacerla sentir mejor.

Bajando a la cocina para tomar beber un poco de agua vio la puerta del despacho de su padre entreabierta, hace unas horas él y Summer habían salido a toda prisa así que seguramente lo habrían dejado abierto sin querer. Cuando iba acerrarlo para evitar que Weiss entrara dentro la pantalla brillante del ordenador le llamo la atención había un mensaje entrante donde ponía algo sobre BB00. No entendió que quería decir pero supuso que de ser algo importante hablarían con ella, aun esperaba impaciente es charla que su padre le había prometido tantas veces.

Cuando cerró la puerta seguía dándole vueltas hasta que tropezó con su herma y Weiss, frunciendo el ceño se interpuso en su camino, no le gustaba la amistad que habían tomado esas dos. Sabía que su hermana admiraba a la heredera, incluso tenía un tonto enamoramiento adolescente pero esperaba que eso no le impidiera ver la realidad, una en la que saldría herida. Su deber como hermana mayor era protegerla y aconsejarla pero no era quien para hablarle sobre amor cuando estaba jugando a dos bandas.

-Ruby tenemos que hablar-

-¿ahora? íbamos a ir con Pyrrha y los demás a comprar algunas cosas-

Eso tampoco le gustaba, Weiss contrario de lo que esperaba había encajado a la perfección con su grupo de amigos e incluso Jaune trataba de llamar su atención como un desesperado, compadecía a su pelirroja amiga.

-si-

-está bien- arrastrando las palabras se separaron lo suficiente para que quedara entre ellas.

-¿no te resulta un poco extraño que se pegue tanto a ti?-

-teniendo en cuenta que todos la miráis como si fuera un monstruo, no-

Le gustaría recriminarle pero en realidad no tenia palabras para debatir esa afirmación así que se limitó a guardar silencio para después mirar a su hermana con toda la seriedad que era capaz de reunir - ten cuidado Ruby no quiero que te pase nada-

Ruby suavizó la mirada finalizando la conversación con un abrazo antes de marcharse con Weiss entre sonrisas. No había duda, su hermana era un caso perdido en lo referente a Weiss pero se encargaría de hacerle abrir los ojos.

Una vez sola en la casa llamó a Emerald para contarle que ya tenía la nueva canción pero antes de que llegara a sonar dos veces la llamada una especie de maullido mezclado con un rugido ronco hizo que ascendiera rápidamente por las esclareas.

-¿Qué ocurre Bl-

Con la boca abierta se obligo a apartar la mirada de una Blake que se tapaba rápidamente con las sabanas sonrojada y aparentemente sudada. Su pulso se aceleró al dase cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo segundos antes de que entrara, intentaba hablar pero su garganta se había cerrado secado y apenas podía pensar algo coherente. Retrocediendo para salir topo con la pared bajo la atenta mirada de Blake que gateando por la cama se acerco a ella, la ropa interior negra de encaje resaltaba sobre su piel haciendo que sus piernas temblaran ante semejante visión y un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

" _su cuerpo es perfecto"_

Bajo la atenta mirada de la que consideraba su cazadora trago saliva sonoramente - que ocurre Blake ¿te encuen-

-shhh- poniendo su dedo sobre los labios inicio un lento recorrido para después repetirlo con su lengua y morder suavemente su labio inferior. Conteniendo un gemido que finalmente salió cuando la luz cuando la lengua de Blake recorrió su cuello llevo sus manos hacia ese trasero que la volvía tan loca. Con un solo movimiento la levantó haciendo que rodeara con sus piernas su cadera, invirtiendo sus posiciones ahora ella la arrinconaba contra la pared mientras sus labios se encontraban con fervor y profundizaban el contacto dándose una cálida y húmeda bienvenida.

Jadeando se separó lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones chocaran en sus labios, le parecía extraño que Blake fuera tan "agresiva" y le sorprendía ese repentino cambio de opinión pero no quería parar… necesitaba llegar más lejos con ella, su cuerpo pedía a gritos sentir el de Blake. Lanzándola contra la cama bajo la atenta mirada dorada tiró la camisa a un lado de la habitación y se recostó encima de ella, dejando que envolviera los brazos alrededor de su cuello volviendo a entregarse en un beso mucho más apasionado que los anteriores, el deseo hablaba por ellas dos.

-Yang…-

Sintiendo las uñas de Blake por su cuello la poca sensatez que residía en su mente se fue nublando con cada roce y pronto se encontró en ropa interior jadeando cuando gran parte de su piel se rozó con la de Blake. Moviendo su pierna contra la intimidad de Blake sonrió ante la humedad que tenía su ropa interior. Jamás se había sentido tan excitada como en ese momento, la tensión sexual entre ellas había terminado por estallar y de la mejor de las maneras si le preguntaban a Yang.

-¿estáis bien me había parecido escuchar un DIOS YANG-

Cerrando la puerta de un portazo ambas chicas se quedaron inmóviles sobre la cama. Yang por la vergüenza de que su hermana la encontrara de esa forma, Blake por haber sido descubiertas en la mejor parte. El segundo portazo de la puerta de entrada fue suficiente para romper el silencio incomodo en el que se habían sumido. Resignada Yang se empezó a moverse pero fue retenida por una hambrienta Blake que le robo el aliento con un beso.

-¿a-aun tienes ganas?-

-estoy segura de que se habrán ido ya-

-¿p-pero y si vuelven?-

-no lo harán-

Sintiéndose un poco mareada por el cambio repentino de posiciones contuvo un gemido cuando Blake se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella moviéndose lentamente a la vez que cogía sus manos y las ponía a ambos lados de su cadera, sonriéndole seductoramente empezó un vaivén con sus caderas rozando por encima de la escasa ropa interior sus centros con movimientos lentos pero algo fuertes. Notaba su propia ropa interior empapada y como los gemidos empezaban a salir cada vez más altos.

-no sabía que eras tan sumisa Yang-

Subiendo sus manos hasta llevarlas al borde del sujetador contuvo el aliento cuando al caer dejo expuestos esos pechos tan suculentos, Blake lamiendo su oreja gruñó con un ronroneo grave antes de mordisquearla y apartarse lo suficiente para que atendiera a sus pechos que la reclamaban con urgencia.

El frio de la habitación pronto se convirtió en un calor abrasador que empaño los cristales junto con el eco de los gemidos.

Horas más tarde después de la intensa sesión acariciando la espalda de una durmiente y pacifica Blake besó su cabeza sonriendo al notar el escozor en su espalda, desde luego no podía negar que tenia genes de felino por sus venas. Con Blake durmiendo entre sus brazos se sentía por primera vez en muchos años totalmente en paz, la suave sensación de tener su cálida piel rozándose contra la suya empezó a excitarla de nuevo y antes de darse cuenta estaba deslizando su mano entre las piernas de Blake. Por la respiración irregular sabia que se había despertado y en cuanto se giró para encararla supo que no saldrían de la habitación en lo que restaba de día.

En algún rincón perdido de la habitación la llamada perdida de Emerald era sepultada por los nuevos gemidos por parte de las dos chicas. Si lo hubiera cogido sabría que la hora de desvelar su triangulo amoroso llegaba a su fin antes de lo previsto.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo cuatro, siento haber tardado pero me resulta imposible escribir entre estudiar y otras cosas.**

 **Parece que vamos teniendo una idea de los planes de Salem y que Weiss tendrá las cosas más complicadas de lo que pensaba. Por otro lado… BUMBLEBEEE que ganas tenia de que la situación ardiera ;) aunque parece que se acercan muchos y diferentes problemas.**

 **Desearos a todos y todas feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo, espero que todo lo que os propongáis podáis cumplirlo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer la historia y gracias por los que me habéis dejado comentarios especialmente (espero haberos dado un poco de Bumblebee jiji siempre viene bien que le reconozcan a una el trabajo ^^)**

 **Nos leemos cuando termine los exámenes que son después del 13 de Enero, pero no puedo especificar fecha de publicación.**

 **Winter is here.**


	5. Chapter 5

La luz del sol iluminaba la habitación haciendo que las pequeñas gotas que empañaban los cristales corrieran por ellos libremente. Somnolienta en la cama Blake tardó unos segundos en despertarse y desperezarse como un gato encorvando la espalda, al caer la sabana notó un frio inmediato que le erizó la piel. Al verse desnuda los recuerdos de horas atrás asaltaron a su mente haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera junto con sus mejillas, a su lado Yang dormía pacíficamente con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

Aquello le hizo sentirse orgullosa por unos segundos.

"no puede ser… ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?"

Por desgracia o fortuna sabia la respuesta. Ayer había entrado en celo por ello no tuvo más remedio que solventar sus "necesidades" pero lo que no se esperaba es que el objeto de su deseo entrara por la puerta. El resto era como una neblina que danzaba en su mente y poco a poco iba cobrando luz.

Una vez relajada bajo el agua de la ducha miró de reojo a su reflejo notando como el calor se volvía a apoderar de su cuerpo. Por su clavícula tenía la marca de varios mordiscos que afortunadamente no se veían a simple vista pero fueron suficientes para notar una leve palpitación en cierta zona.

-contrólate Blake-

Vestida y arreglada tan decentemente como podía reflexionó sobre lo que había ocurrido. ¿Qué pensaría Yang? Estaba claro que ella también había disfrutado pero dudaba que decirle que había sido producto solamente de la lujuria que despertaba en ella el celo fuera algo que la rubia quisiera oír. Aunque si era honesta consigo misma sabía que había mucho más tras ello. Armándose de valor después de preparar mentalmente lo que le diría volvió a la habitación, pero de poco le sirvió al ver su sonrisa juguetona y su mirada violeta desde la cama dejando ver parte de la anatomía que por fin había conocido.

-¿ni un buenos días? Pensaba que no eras de las que abandonaban la cama al día siguiente y más teniendo en cuenta que es tuya-

-sobre eso…-

No sabía cómo empezar a tocar un tema tan delicado pero consideró que lo mejor para su autocontrol era mantener la distancia de lo contrario seguirían con lo de ayer por quien sabe cuántas horas.

-¿Qué ocurre? No me dirás que estas arrepentida-

-¿Blake?-

Todo el discurso que había preparado se evaporó mentalmente y en su lugar se instaló la nada. Con algo de nerviosismo observó como Yang se bestia con movimientos algo bruscos demostrando como su enfado iba en aumento, cuando se giró su mirada se lo confirmó.

-no entiendo a que viene esto. Ayer parecías muy dispuesta y ahora haces como si no hubiera pasado nada-

-lo de ayer fue un error- inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras - no me refiero a que fuera un error que lo hiciéramos si no a que no debería haber sido en aquel momento-

-explícate-

Estremeciéndose retrocedió tragando saliva ante la mirada casi rojiza de Yang, era la misma que cuando discutieron por lo de Ruby y de sobra sabría como terminaría para ella el asunto si no escogía bien sus palabras. Sin embargo le resultaba demasiado vergonzoso y humillante admitir que tenia tanto de animal que no era capaz de controlar su celo, o al menos no había sido capaz de hacerlo con Yang, ni siquiera con Adam le había sucedido aquello.

-estaba en celo- lo había dicho en voz tan baja que no fue audible para Yang así que tuvo que volver a decirlo en voz más alta.

Por unos segundos el rostro de Yang se suavizó ante la clara incomodidad de Blake pero poco tardó en recobrar la expresión de antes - ¿quieres decir que fue fruto del calor del momento?- sabía que estaba realmente enfadada cuando ni siquiera ella se reía de sus juegos de palabras.

-no- intentando calmarse hizo acopio de valor y se aceró a ella, ahora que estaba vestida sería más fácil. O eso pensó hasta que el aroma de Yang mezclado con el suyo inundó su nariz, tuvo que controlarse para volverse a lanzar encima de ella -pero no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera así-

Aquello pareció calmar a la rubia pero no lo suficiente para que abandonara su pose defensiva y sus ojos volvieran a ese cálido violeta que tanto le gustaba.

-¿y cómo querías que fuera? Has estado rehuyéndome durante semanas y ahora me vienes con el cuento de que ha sido por el celo-

-lo siento-

-no sirve de nada sentirlo-

-¿te arrepientes?-

El tono de voz cargado de inseguridad y algo de temor la desconcertó lo suficiente como para hacer su respuesta evidente a Yang, por suerte se dió cuenta - no me arrepiento- apoyando su mano en la cálida mejilla de Yang ahueco su rostro para darle un suave beso -pero es complicado… ¿no sabes lo que soy?-

-hace tiempo que tuvimos esta conversación Blake- tomándola del mentón para hacer que ahora la mirara ella. Yang sonrió junto con su característico color de ojos de nuevo -no me importa que no seas humana, me gustas por lo que eres-

Notando sus latidos retumbar fuertemente contra su pecho miró con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos a Yang. Era la primera vez que le decía sus sentimientos y aunque fuera un simple "me gustas" que viniera de Yang lo hacía algo mucho más importante. De todas las situaciones que se había imaginado en el baño ingenua terminaba como de esta forma por lo que no pudo evitar rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Yang dejándose llevar por el calor de su cuerpo cuando rodeó su cintura.

No dijeron nada más pues en ocasiones las palabras sobraban. Blake sabía que no debía dejar que las cosas fueran a mayor, no cuando cargaba con un pasado tan oscuro y un futuro que no distaba mucho de que fuera igual o incluso peor, no podía llevar dentro de esa peligrosa espiral a Yang pero su parte egoísta quería ser feliz aunque fuera brevemente. Prefería tener algún buen recuerdo para poder recrearse en él. Por otro lado Yang sabía que estaba jugando a un juego muy peligroso estando con Neo y lo que fuera que tuviera con Blake pero había tomado una decisión, dejaría a su novia. Puede que Neo no fuera la mejor persona pero sin duda no se merecía que la engañara de esa forma, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-iré a ducharme-

Negándose a separarse se gano una ligera risa de Yang que no tardo en silenciar con un beso que iba cobrando intensidad pero el ruido de algo caer en la planta de abajo le recordó que no estaban solas.

\- baja tu ya -

Mientras desayunaba entabló una pequeña conversación con Taiyang sobre donde fueron ayer. No le apetecía hablar con Summer desde su última conversación. Ruby entró dando un sonoro bostezo.

-hola mama, papa y Blake-

Al decir su nombre su cara se volvió totalmente roja y fue entonces cuando Blake recayó en que ayer las descubrió en un momento bastante subido de tono. Atragantándose con los cereales tosió intentando disimular pero para los padres de Ruby no había pasado desapercibida esa pequeña interacción.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Taiyang con una ligera mirada de sospecha mientras alternaba la vista entre ellas. No se le ocurría nada que decir así que recurrió a que el destino siguiera su curso. Pero en cuanto vió a Yang bajar las escaleras supo que no tendría que haber confiado en el sino.

-que Blake tiene un nuevo rascador-

Sintiendo su cara arder la agachó inmediatamente concentrando su mirada en el cuenco de cereales mientras una muy sonrojada e incómoda Ruby expulsaba la leche por la nariz, aquello sacó carcajadas de todos menos de las susodichas que aun muy avergonzadas se negaban a mirar a nada que no fuera su desayuno.

Ahora por la mente de Blake solo pasaban los arañazos que tenia Yang en su espalda, solo a ella se le ocurrirá hacer un luego de palabras con algo así y quedaba inmune. Pero al levantar la vista y ver la sonrisa de Yang retadora y divertida sintió un picazón dentro de sí.

" _esto no quedará así_ "

Aunque tendría que advertirle que ese tipo de comentarios podrían despertar la curiosidad de sus padres y no sabía cómo podría mirarles a la cara. Extrañada por el cambio de expresión de Yang después de haber mirado el móvil estuvo a punto de preguntar qué pasaba pero antes de poder decir nada salió de forma apresurada por la puerta. Le pareció extraño pero todo el mundo tenía sus secretos así que no le dio más importancia. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Ahora debía de marcharse a solventar unos problemas, ayer antes de que fuera Yang había estado hablando con Sun y parecía bastante alterado pero por más que intento sonsacarle algo de información no había conseguido nada. Temía que estuviera relacionado con los Schnee e incluso con Adam pero de haber sido así le habría dicho algo más. Aun tenía que pensar como contarle a Sun que vivía bajo el mismo techo que la heredera.

Pronto descubrió que no era necesario contarle nada cuando desde lo alto de un árbol con los brazos cruzados como clara muestra de enfado daba algún que otro mordisco al plátano antes de tirarle la cascara a la cabeza.

-no puedes contar lo que sucedió pero vives con uno de ellos, permíteme que dude de tu capacidad de coherencia.-

-no tenía más remedio-

-sigo pensando que no tiene sentido-

-podrías bajar y hablamos como dos personas normales-

-o podrías subir tú aquí arriba-

Gruñendo frustrada lanzó una mirada que bastó para terminar de disuadir a su amigo a bajar de aquel árbol. Una vez frente a ella pudo observar una cicatriz en su torso que le llamo la atención, no recordaba haberla visto la última vez.-

-¿Cómo te la has hecho?-

-discutiendo con una amiga- encogiéndose de hombros metió las manos en los bolsillos -al contrario que tu ella ha decidió terminar con todo esto de una vez y para ello se ha infiltrado en White Fang-

Sus palabras eran como flechas punzantes pero debía admitir que eran acertadas. En cambio el nombre de White Fang le hizo estremecerse y transportarse a aquella noche en la que consiguió escapar a un costo demasiado alto. Trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad aceptó acompañarlo a donde estaba el laboratorio que hace un par de meses descubrieron. Habían estado investigando las autoridades pero si había alguien que podría sacar toda la información necesaria de aquel lugar eran ellos dos.

Recorriendo los pasillos oscuros sin dificultad gracias a su visión nocturna fueron habitación por habitación en busca de algo que les sirviera de utilidad pero lo único que encontraban eran papeles y jaulas abiertas. Les llevó más de medio día encontrar con una puerta oculta que activaron al accionar de forma inconsciente el mecanismo. La sala que se abrió ante ellos era muy diferente de las vistas hasta el momento, al fondo grandes tanques con un líquido extraño en su interior brillaban en la oscuridad y las múltiples pantallas y ordenadores que había seguían en funcionamiento.

Atraídos por la curiosidad ambos se acercaron hasta las pantallas donde una pieza de ajedrez negra brillaba en ella, una reina. Tecleando en la pantalla intentaron desbloquearlos pero ni siquiera los amplios conocimientos de Sun en el campo de la informática pudieron ayudarles a conseguirlo.

-no veo el símbolo de los Schnee por ningún lado- afirmó Sun tras haber inspeccionado de cabo a rabo toda la habitación - pero estos ordenadores siguen activos por lo que alguien ha estado utilizándolos recientemente-

Ella también había llegado a esa conclusión pero el polvo que había sobre las teclas demostraba que nadie había entrado ahí - si fuera así no habría tanta cantidad de polvo- algo no le encajaba pero el hecho de que siguieran en funcionamiento…

-debemos irnos Blake-

-no podemos, no al menos hasta que averigüemos que era todo esto y porque sigue en funcionamiento- tecleando las teclas cada vez más rápido miró con desesperación la pantalla en busca de una señal, algo que arrojara un poco de luz.

Un chasquido salió del ordenador y automáticamente todas las luces de la habitación se iluminaron.

-¡vámonos de aquí Blake!-

-NO- apartándolo de un empujón miró como cantidad de datos aparecían en la pantalla. Cuando saco su teléfono para grabar las imágenes Sun sujetándola fuertemente del brazo la arrastró fuera de la habitación con paso apresurado, parecía que temiera que en cualquier momento saliera alguien se lanzara sobre ellos. Todos sus esfuerzos por zafarse de su agarre resultaron ser totalmente inútiles así que no tuvo más remedio que dejarse arrastrar a la salida.

No fue hasta que llegaron a un claro que Sun se detuvo y la soltó.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Esa podría sr la clave para descubrir a los Schnee!-

-¡no seas idiota!-

Pocas veces había visto a su amigo en ese estado - tenemos que volver antes de que vuelvan a por ello-

-Blake abre los ojos de una maldita vez. Está claro que lo que había allí dentro era totalmente desconocido para los Schnee -

No

No podía aceptar eso. Significaría que Summer tenía razón y no estaba dispuesta a que lo único que creía saber en su vida fuera una mentira. Caminando a paso ligero se adentró entre la espesa maleza, necesitaba cazar algo para calmarse o de lo contrario mataría a Sun en un arrebato de furia. Pero era consciente de que pasar demasiado tiempo fuera de casa levantaría sospechas y aunque sabía que lo por su bien era mejor mantener al margen a los demás.

Aunque Summer parecía saber mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

Dispuesta a conseguir de una vez por todas que Summer le dijera todo aquello que sabia emprendió el camino de vuelta. A mitad se encontró con una heredera que rápidamente colgó su Scroll mientras le dirigía una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿se te ha perdido algo?-

-¿necesitas irte tan lejos para hablar con tu padre?-

Arqueando la ceja Weiss observo incrédula a una Blake que sonreía con satisfacción. Estaba claro que no acostumbraba a que le cuestionaran o le plantaran cara.

-lo que estuviera haciendo no es de tu incumbencia-

Apretando los dientes reprimió las imágenes que una tras otra se agolpaban en su mente sobre lo vivido años atrás. Si que le incumbía y mucho, pero sabía que si entraba a su juego terminaría haciéndole mucho daño y lo que menos necesitaba eran problemas.

-si estás aquí todo lo que hagas me afecta - pasando la mano por su pelo de forma lenta esbozó una sonrisa desafiante que desconcertó a la heredera- puede que hayas conseguido engatusar a Ruby e incluso estes logrando ganarte poco a poco la confianza de los demás pero sé qué clase de persona eres y como sospeche que tramas algo me encargaré de que no heredes más que sufrimiento ¿queda claro?-

Sin molestarse a ver la reacción de Weiss siguió su camino con paso decidido hasta localizar a Summer en la habitación leyendo un libro. Cogiendo aire esperó pacientemente a que Taiyang las dejara a solas, no paso por inadvertida la mirada de recelo que le dirigió antes de salir.

-creo haberte dicho que te contaría lo que se cuando estuvieras lista-

-y lo estoy-

-lo que estás es furiosa y deseosa de venganza- levantándose de la cama para encararla fijó los ojos plateados sobre los dorados que la observaban desafiantes - no intentes negarlo o de lo contrario el poco sentido común que creo que tienes será ficticio -

Apretando sus puños se contuvo a duras penas -esto es sobre mí, mi vida, mis problemas y mis asuntos. Tengo derecho de saber todo -

-tienes el mismo derecho que todos los de esta casa a saberlo-

-ellos no tiene nada que ver-

-¿vives bajo mi techo?- El silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo - con eso me basta -

La atmósfera se cargo de un ambiente tenso que con cada segundo amenazaba con estallar, solo hacía falta una palabra, un gesto o una respiración y se desataría una guerra. Pero por fortuna nada de eso paso en lugar de ello Blake volvió a su habitación entre gruñidos. El portazo resonó por toda la casa.

* * *

-los ordenadores Cr1 y 2 han sido activados-

Cincer jamás imaginó que una frase tan simple como aquella podría producirle tanta alegría. No podía esperar la cara de Salem cuando le contara que los sujetos en cuestión habían caído en su trampa. Solo quedaban un par de horas para que su plan empezara a funcionar y por lo visto hasta ahora tenían el éxito asegurado. Salem la había educado desde que tenía uso de razón en la más absoluta disciplina y lealtad, nunca daba un paso que no estuviera previamente especificado y aunque podían sufrir posibles alteraciones su porcentaje de éxito era perfecto. Repasando mentalmente los detalles de su plan observó con detenimiento a los jóvenes frente a ella. Tuvo que contenerse para no esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, cuando se propuso conseguir la absoluta lealtad de todos ellos pensó que le resultaría difícil pero la única que se había resistido era Neo. Esa enana tenía una ciega fidelidad por el sombrerero excéntrico que pocas veces había visto, en cambio Emerald y Mercury no tardaron en unirse a ella.

-espero que no tener que recordaros las consecuencias de no seguir el plan-

-te doy mi palabra de que conseguiremos lo pactado-

Que Roman tuviera tan claro que era el cabecilla de todo esto en cierto modo le resultaba algo insultante para el ego pero le convenía que siguiera siendo así. Hasta no obtener los resultados esperados no establecería contacto con Salem, no quería arriesgarse a cometer un fallo o darle alguna información errónea.

Ante los fracasos no había nada que aplacara su ira.

Haciendo un gesto indicó a Emerald que la siguiera al baño, en cuanto cerraron la puerta la chica de cabello verde se cruzó de brazos con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-no entiendo porque tenemos que seguir fingiendo obediencia a Roman-

-habéis estado años fingiéndola ¿Qué son unos días más para alcanzar la victoria?-

Como si analizará la situación profundamente Emerald se mantuvo en silencio durante un buen rato - ¿para qué me has llamado?-

-necesito que te ganes a Neo, me temo que puede alterar nuestros planes si descubre nuestra pequeña…amistad-

-no creo que se entere Mercury y yo sabemos fingir-

-eso no garantiza el éxito y no querrás saber las consecuencias. Tienes que asegurarte de que utilice sus encantos con la hija de Taiyang y sonsacarle toda la información, además seguramente una amiga que no puede hablar será lo que más necesite la heredera de los Schnee para desahogarse. Te lo diré por última vez - la piel de Emerald adquirió un alarmante tono pálido ante la mirada de Cincer - si no conseguís lo que acordamos me encargaré de que vuestros nombres se borren con la misma facilidad que el viento se lleva la ceniza-

Una vez a solas de nuevo sacó su dispositivo comprobando los movimientos de esos mismos ordenadores. Cada vez estaba más orgullosa de la idea de tubo de instalar un sistema de auto grabación, cualquiera acción que se hiciera con esos ordenadores quedaba registrada junto con imagen de la persona que lo había utilizado gracias a una cámara oculta dentro de la pantalla del monitor.

En cuanto sus ojos enfocaron a la joven de mirada felina que observaba con detenimiento la pantalla tuvo que contener la risa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios ¿podría ser más fácil? Ante tal sensación de satisfacción casi paso por alto el fauno que había a su lado, si no recordaba mal era otro de los primeros experimentos junto con Adam Tauro. Pero a diferencia de ellos dos era prescindible.

* * *

Algo no estaba bien.

Blake normalmente era evasiva pero últimamente lo estaba demasiado, parecía alerta constantemente y cualquier ruido la sobresaltaba de sobremanera. No le gustaba hacer esas comparaciones pero le recordaba mucho a un gato asustadizo. Sus salidas nocturnas habían aumentado mucho durante la última semana y al igual que la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente cada vez que Blake estaba en la misma habitación que Summer y Weiss.

Quería averiguar que pasaba y lo había intentado pero ninguna le respondía a sus preguntas o se tomaba la molestia de aclarar la situación aunque fuera mínimamente. El único consuelo que tenía era que tanto su padre como su hermana parecían encontrarse igual de confundidos que ella.

Por eso se encontraba ahora de compras junto con su padre en el centro de la reserva con una expresión pensativa y de frustración hasta que el frio en su cuello la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿en qué piensas?-

-en todo esto… es tan-

Su padre le indicó con una mirada que no era el lugar adecuado para hablar y ella le devolvió la mirada rodando los ojos con ironía ¿la creía tan tonta? Ignorándolo cogió algunas de las cosas que había en la lista.

-no entiendo porque se llevan tan mal ahora ¿Summer te ha dicho algo?-

Suspirando Taiyang se encogió de hombros - en esta ocasión estoy tan perdido como tú-

No hablaron mucho más hasta que de vuelta a la reserva pillaron un atasco debido a la lluvia y se vieron obligados a detenerse por precaución a mitad de camino. Aunque llevara meses allí jamás se acostumbraría a tanta lluvia y humedad. Odiaba como le encrespaba su precioso y dorado cabello.

-Summer me oculta cosas-

El bajo tono de voz que empleó su padre le preocupo a tal punto de que estuvo a punto de apoyar su mano en la rodilla a modo de apoyó. Centrando su atención en él le demostró que estaba completamente dispuesta a hablar y escuchar.

-no pienso que me este engañando ni que sea relacionado con su enfermedad…-

Desgraciadamente todos sabían que el reloj de Summer se había comenzado a mover a contrarreloj a un ritmo más rápido de lo pensado.

Esperó lo suficiente a que su padre se serenase.

-es relacionado al tema de los Schnee. Cuando la conocí llevaba años tras ellos y gracias a trabajar con ella se que en muy poco tiempo es capaz de conseguir lo que necesita. Me resulta imposible creer que no sabía poco más que yo sobre este asunto- apretando el volante con fuerza suspiro -llevo diez años esperando que me lo cuente pero nunca ha dado el menor indicio de hacerlo-

No pudo evitar recordar que esos diez años de los que padre hablaba la relación entre él y su madre se convirtió en un infierno en casa ¿Qué había visto en Summer que no tuviera Raven? Es cierto que ella odiaba a su madre por abandonarla pero su infancia antes de las discusiones era perfecta, además si su padre escogió a Raven fue por algo ¿no?

De todas formas ahora no era el momento de recriminar nada así que mordiéndose la mejilla para reprimir sus palabras notó la mirada agradecida de su padre por dejarle continuar.

-ya no es solo como puede afectar este secretismo a nuestra relación. Estamos hablando del trabajo que he dedicado prácticamente toda mi vida-

En silencio analizó las palabras de su padre y no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia al haber obviado el asunto que más le preocupaba a ella.

-¿y qué pasa con Blake?- fue apenas un susurro pero Taiyang lo oyó.

-no lo sé. Si te soy sincero cuando la traje a casa pensé que conseguiría que Summer por fin me lo contará pero solamente se encerró con ella durante una semana. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta me encontré con una pantera durmiendo en la cama donde debía estar una chica - riendo un poco incendió al motor al disminuir la lluvia- estaba un poco menos sorprendido que tu cuando lo supiste por mis investigaciones pero aun así ver algo tan ficticio plasmado en la realidad… Mira Yang sé que no confías en mi desde lo que ocurrió pero se lo importante que se ha vuelto Blake para ti -

Sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo que tuvo que ocultar bajo la bufanda naranja que la susodicha le había regalado.

-te prometo que no dejaré que le ocurra nada malo y que si averiguo algo más sobre ella o relacionado con la investigación que le afecte te lo diré-

La sonrisa agradecida que esbozó fue suficiente para que el resto del camino se sumiera en un silencio cómodo entre ellos por primera vez en años. Pero lo que no esperaba es que al llegar a su casa un elegante coche negro se encontraba aparcado frente a ella ¿habría venido algún Schnee más? Aquel pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño pero en cuanto bajo fue sustituido por la sorpresa e incredulidad al ver a una pequeña figura que conocida muy bien abalanzarse contra ella rodeando su cuello en un apasionado beso.

La sorpresa no le dejó continuarlo.

-¿Neo? ¿Cómo has…Mercury y Emerald? ¿Roman?- no sabía qué cara debía de tener ahora mismos pero hubiera pagado por vérsela. Inundada por la alegría de ver a sus amigos correspondió con entusiasmo al beso que su novia le había vuelto a dar. Su padre observaba la escena entre confundido y furioso. Suponía que era por el hecho de que aquellos de los que pretendía alejarla habían aparecido en su propia casa.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí chicos?- las manos de Neo la estrechaban contra ella con una fuerza que cualquiera no creería que alguien como ella poseyera. Perdida en la emoción del momento no se dio cuenta de los ojos curiosos que observaban la escena desde dentro de la casa.

Adelantándose un paso Roman se retiró el sombrero mientras se inclinaba ante Taiyang con una cortesía demasiado fingida pero no por ello menos educada -espero no importunarle con nuestra visita pero ganamos un viaje y no dudamos en hacer una visita a nuestra gran amiga -

-no tenemos sitio- por la respuesta de su padre no era difícil saber qué opinaba pero no toleraría esa falta de respeto, después de todo habían sido su única durante años. Pero antes de poder comentar nada una voz desconocida hasta ahora intervino.

-no se preocupe doctor Xiao Long tenemos alojamiento-

El escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al observar detenidamente a esa chica no sabría como identificarlo pero por algún motivo tuvo la sensación de que su presencia solo causaría problemas.

 ***¿Cómo has estado?***

La pregunta que le hizo Neo le encogió el estómago al recordar como deliberadamente sus mensajes se habían vuelto cada vez más secos si es que los contestaba. Pero había estado demasiado ocupada dejándose atrapar por las garras de cierta felina.

-bien-

Aquello sacó una mueca en su novia que le hizo arrepentirse al instante por lo que dándole un beso en la mejilla consiguió suavizarla un poco.

 ***¿Podemos hablar a solas? Estas muy extraña***

Asintiendo se separaron lo suficiente para evitar que personas ajenas a ellas dos las vieran. La ventaja o desventaja de tener una novia muda era que muy pocas personas podían comprender lo que decían.

No sabía cómo dirigir la conversación ¿Cómo le decía que quería terminar con la relación cuando había venido exclusivamente a verla? Por este tipo de situaciones nunca había querido tener una relación estable.

-¿de qué querías hablar?-

Verla cruzada de brazos fue suficiente para saber que estaba bastante enfadada por su actitud.

 ***no has respondido a la mayoría de los mensajes y pensaba que tendría otro recibimiento después de estar meses separadas***

Suspirando revolvió su dorado cabello - te advertí que no sería fácil tener una relación a distancia-

Si era sincera no lo había intentado y Neo lo sabía porque no tardó en recriminárselo ¿Pero cómo decirle que la había engañado? Conocía lo inestable que era y tampoco se merecía algo tan ruin pero el daño estaba hecho. Sin embargo no podía evitar los buenos momentos que había pasado con ella por lo que decidió que si terminaban se aseguraría de que fuera con el menor sufrimiento por parte de Neo.

Alargaría su relación un poco más.

Estrechándola entre sus brazos no detectó la presencia hasta que carraspeó y como acto reflejo separó de forma brusca a Neo.

-lamento interrumpir pero Taiyang te está buscando Yang-

La voz carente de emoción de Blake le provoco una gran culpabilidad pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Si había una situación que había querido evitar desde que empezó con ese juego a dos bandas era esta. Como si Neo intuyera que la recién llegada fuera una amenaza cogiendo su mano la acerco más para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. La acompaño con el resto de sus amigos y se marcho en pos de Blake no sin antes prometerles que se reuniría con ellos para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Caminando tras Blake intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero estas no parecían por ningún lado. Por fortuna fue Blake quien decidió romper el silencio - esa era tu novia- era una afirmación no una pregunta.

-si- sintió la necesidad de justificarse - pero yo…-

-no quiero explicaciones-

En cierto modo aunque sabía que era totalmente inmoral lo que había hecho al engañar a Neo en ningún momento había formalizado nada con Blake por lo que se podría sentir engañada pero solo una mínima parte. Lo que tenían era puramente sexual o al menos eso le había dado a entender Blake tras confesarle que solo se había dejado llevar por un ataque de "celo".

-solamente quiero saber en qué momento te creíste que podías jugar con las dos sin represarías-

-¿perdón? No estoy jugando-

-¿no?- la sonrisa que esbozó no le gusto nada - entonces debo decirte que tienes un concepto muy curioso de relación estable -

No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto lo que estaba diciendo cuando era verdad.

-no te molestes en negarlo o contradecirme- antes de irse de allí para dejarla a solas con su padre agregó - no me mal interpretes, solo compadezco a la ignorante de tu novia-

* * *

-no deberías de estar aquí-

Bajo la luz de la luna el pelaje marrón parecía más oscuro de lo que en realidad era, afilados colmillos blancos aparecieron en la oscuridad mientras la dueña de ellos gruñía mostrándolos desafiantes. Winter Schnee elevó su mano hasta rozar el hocico de la loba que ante ella se mostraba orgullosa, la suavidad de su pelaje siempre le relajaba. Con un breve quejido la loba enfrente a ella adquirió forma humana dejando ver a una joven de cabello largo y castaño, a pesar de conocerse hace años Winter seguía poniéndose nerviosa con la transformación.

-algún día tendrás que superar el verme desnuda-

-¿no puedes mostrar un poco de pudor tan si quiera?-

La joven de cabello castaño sonrió dejando ver sus afilados colmillos blancos para pasar lentamente la lengua por la punta de ellos. Era un gesto que siempre hacia cuando algo le producía diversión.

-me perdería la diversión que me produce tu nerviosismo- parando de reír cuando Winter le arrojó la ropa a la cara una vez vestida se dejó caer a su lado - he venido a hacerte unas preguntas, pero supongo que ya sabrás cuales son -

-me puedo hacer una idea-

La brisa nocturna revolvió su cabello blanco haciendo por un momento que se confundiera con un destello de la luna.

-¿Por qué va ir tu hermana y no tú?-

Mentiría si dijera que no se esperaba aquella pregunta, quizás no con esas palabras exactamente pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era de preguntas directas. En silencio agradeció su sinceridad.

-mi padre ha considerado que para limpiar el nombre de la familia y la empresa debería de ir un Schnee a ese lugar-

-sigues sin decirme porque ella y no tú-

Le costaba contar todo esto pero la mano de la otra joven apretando levemente la suya le ayudó a seguir -mandando a la heredera de la empresa está demostrando que confía lo suficiente en el doctor Xiao Long como para mandar a su futuro con ellos, además Weiss ha sido "entrenada" para ganarse la confianza, en otras palabras la han convertido en una maestra del engaño y la mentira- buscando la mirada oscura de la joven sentada a su lado intentó que comprendiera la severidad de sus palabras - no quiero que mi familia salga perjudicada pero tampoco puedo dejar inmune todo lo que ha hecho- furiosa apretó con tal fuerza sus puños que las uñas se le clavaron en las palmas.

-no te culpes por ello Winter-

-pero lo es -

\- nunca te he culpado por lo que ocurrió, puede que tu familia esté involucrada pero si todos nos rigiéramos por los errores de nuestras familias terminaríamos siendo culpables por de los errores de otros - sonriendo apenas dejó que la mirada gris de Lyra la llenara de calidez - bastante tengo con mis propios crímenes como para ir preocupándome de los demás-

-ese es otro tema que me gustaría tratar contigo-

Volviendo la vista hacia atrás observo la niebla que se comenzaba a levantar producto de la humedad creada por el bosque.

-hay otros asuntos que requieren mayor atención-

-lo sé-

-bien comencemos por el principio- fijando la mirada en la luna Lyra pareció meditar algo antes de centrar nuevamente su atención en Winter. Parecía tener mucho que decir - primer punto tu hermana Weiss- anticipando su interrupción levantó la mano para que guardara silencio - tu padre la ha enviado con Taiyang y Summer para que averigüe sobre los experimentos que se llevaron allí a cabo, los cuales si lo que me has contado es cierto puede que no estén involucrados directamente con la compañía Schnee - estaba claro que no le hacía gracia la insinuación de que era un error quien los había modificado - no me hace gracia esa teoría pero cada vez tiene más sentido-

La seguridad con que afirmó eso ultimo llamo la atención de Winter - ¿Qué quieres decir con que tiene más sentido?-

-bueno- parecía algo incómoda por lo que no tardó en mirar alrededor antes de suspirar resignada - estamos recibiendo ayuda para luchar contra tu padre, armas, comida, medicina y lo más extraño de todo… faunos. Centenares de ellos se han unido a nuestras filas pero Adam no quiere decirnos de donde han salido-

-¿alguien está ayudando a White Fang? ¿De dónde han salido tantos faunos? Pensaba que los experimentos no habían llegado para tanto-

Levantándose empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, se le notaba confusa e incómoda - no sé mucho más que tu, pero te puedo asegurar que la tecnología científica de quien nos está ayudando va mucho más allá. He conseguido averiguar que gracias a la sangre de Adam han podido ayudar a terminar de convertirse a todos esos faunos pero no pueden crear más porque falta el experimento numero BB00- pateando nerviosamente un montón de hojas miró a su alrededor para acto seguido aullar frustrada a la luna.

Con tanta información nueva Winter tuvo la necesidad de aguardar silencio durante un rato, necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos pero aquel silencio crispó más aun los nervios de la joven de sonrisa lobuna.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Quién quiere crear a más como nosotros? ¿Por qué? -

Algo asustada retrocedió cuando las manos de Lyra agarraron fuertemente sus hombros en busca de una respuesta. Debía contarle lo que sabía pero le había costado años ganarse tal confianza con la chica mitad lobo como para desvelarle ahora que sabía mucho más de lo que fingía. Pero no podía soportar la mirada de desconcierto y algo de temor alojada en el fondo de sus ojos grises.

-el experimento BB00 es el primer fauno que crearon con éxito y de su sangre extrajeron los datos y modificaciones necesarias para emplearlos con el resto de vosotros, pero al ser vuestro ADN una copia necesitan el original para poder hacer más- su agarre se fue haciendo más flojo al contrario que su mirada de desconcierto - quien quiera que sea el que os está ayudando lo sabe y lo más seguro es que sepa quién es ese experimento-

-para-

Lyra apoyando la mano en su frente aumento la distancia entre ellas mientras intentaba asimilar la nueva información, prevenía que la conversación iba a tener un giro no deseado para ella - ¿tu…- había vacilación en sus palabras- sabes quién es ese experimento?-

-si-

-está bien-

-¿Lyra?-

Ante el silencio empezó a preocuparse pero no fue nada comparado a la sensación que tuvo cuando el agarre en su hombro se hizo más fuerte. No podía ver la mirada de Lyra al tener la cabeza agachada pero su tono no paso inadvertido.

-¿sabes quién está detrás de todo esto?-

Pensó en vacilar pero el pinchazo que recorrió su hombro le advirtió de lo contrario - tengo una ligera idea. En realidad estoy bastante segura de que alguien está detrás de todo este asunto al completo, pero no pretendo quitarle parte de culpa a mi familia-

-¿Cómo puedes exigirme que confié en ti cuando me has estado ocultando todo esto?-

Le sorprendió el hecho de que le hiciera esa pregunta en lugar de otras pero por otro lado conocía lo suficiente a la chica frente a ella para saber lo mucho que le había afectado el reciente descubrimiento. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron la traición estaba escrita en ellos, sintió una repentina angustia cuando después de soltarla sacudió la cabeza negando mientras reía.

-confío en ti Lyra es solo que-

-me importan una mierda tus excusas, no confías en mí lo suficiente-

Aquella afirmación le molestó.

-si no confiara en ti no te habría dicho nada-

-¿si yo no te hubiera dicho nada lo habrías hecho tú?-

Como una idiota se vió cerrando la boca después de no haber encontrado palabras con las que rebatirla.

-lo que imaginaba- riendo otra vez de forma irónica se cruzó de brazos - al marguen de tu clara penosa opinión hacia mí necesito que informes a Summer Rose sobre lo que está ocurriendo-

-ya lo he hecho-

-¿Cómo?-

-ya le he avisado. Ella fue quien me comentó los intereses sobre el experimento BB00-

Percibiendo el control del cuerpo de Lyra estuvo tentada de acercarse a ella para calmarla pero sabía que no le gustaba el contacto, muy pocas eran las veces que se dejaba acariciar y cuando las habían era en su forma animal.

-deduzco que sabes mucho más que yo sobre esto - gruñendo marcó sus uñas en el tronco de un árbol tras darle un puñetazo cargada de ira - seguiré informándote sobre los movimientos de Adam-

Aullando con fuerza tras haberse transformado corrió hacia el bosque. No le gustaría ser la presa de Lyra esa noche.

El camino de vuelta fuer silencioso y tenso, incluso para ella que resistía el frio bastante bien el frio y la humedad se le calaron hasta los huesos. Cuando llegó encendió el ordenador para comprobar que Summer le había respondido. Recargándose en el respaldo de la silla pensó en todo lo que se avecinaba.

En cuando inició la video llamada no tardó en aparecer el pálido rostro de Summer ¿estaba más pálida aun que la última vez que la vio? Tras comparar comentarle la información de Lyra con los datos que había obtenido llegaron a la conclusión de que Salem estaba detrás de todo esto. Ambas compartían el problema de saber mucho más de lo que fingían.

Era hora de reunirse con su hermana e intentar hacerle abrir los ojos.

* * *

Adam Tauro examinó a los nuevos reclutas con una cínica sonrisa adornando en sus labios, si todo marchaba como estaba planeado pronto teñirían el blanco imperio de los Schnee de rojo. A su lado varios de sus miembros más veteranos instruían con esmero a los nuevos pero no conseguían las mejoras previstas para esas fechas. Mirando las armas provisionales con las que entrenaban mando detener los entrenamientos.

-a partir de ahora entrenarán con armas de verdad-

-pero señor no están listos-

-lo sé- aquello confundió al fauno tigre que le observaba sin comprender -si experimentan el dolor real mejoraran o de lo contrario morirán-

El fauno abrió la boca para replicar pero terminó aceptando entre maldiciones después de dar la nueva orden. Para Adam perder a unos cuantos faunos entre medias no era nada comparado con la victoria que les esperaba, por fin podría obtener su tan ansiada venganza no solo con los Schnee sino también con aquella chica a la que amó y le traicionó cuando más la necesitaba. No tardó en detectar la presencia de una de sus oficiales.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-eliminando a nuestros enemigos-

-bien ¿alguna novedad?-

-de algún modo han conseguido averiguar que hemos conseguido apoyo. Averiguaré quien está vendiendo información al enemigo y te traeré su cabeza-

Para Adam una promesa de tal magnitud normalmente iba acompañada de incredulidad pero estaba hablando con Lyra. Si había alguien que le había demostrado la validez de sus palabras era ella. No le hacía falta decir nada para saber que le seguiría por lo que prosiguió supervisando a los nuevos reclutas.

-¿no crees que es demasiado hacerles entrenar con armas? ¿Y si sufren algún daño?-

-el dolor les hará fuertes-

Percibió el desacuerdo de Lyra pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no debatir su nueva orden. Sin embargo el hecho de sus largas ausencias le tenía cuanto menos intrigado pero sabía que desconfiando de ella no conseguiría nada, de momento era suficiente con demostrar su efectividad a la hora de cumplir órdenes.

-creo que deberíamos de tener un plan alternativo ¿Qué te garantiza que no nos traicionaran?-

-me aseguraré de ello- solo le traicionó una mujer y no tenía intención de que se volviera a repetir, no mientras él siguiera con vida. Pero todo a su tiempo, se vengaría de Blake de una forma lenta y dolorosa pero ahora su prioridad era tener un ejército de faunos listos para el ataque.

El plan era magnífico si se tenía en cuanta que los humanos desconocían de su existencia por lo que su superioridad genética les permitiría una ventaja de un fauno equivalente a diez de ellos. En un inicio se conformaba con vengarse de todos aquellos que le convirtieron en lo que era pero ahora que había aprendido a vivir con ello veía su superioridad y no pensaba pararse en una simple venganza. Pero estaba Salem y sabia que esa mujer ocultaba algo muy oscuro y poderoso… era cuestión de tiempo que confiara lo suficiente en él para descubrir su punto débil.

Un grito agudo de dolor le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Alrededor del joven fauno zorro sujetándose lo que quedaba de mano en el suelo entre sollozos el resto de reclutas miraban asustados entre murmuros. Dando un paso al frente cogió del cuello al chico y lo levantó sin apenas esfuerzo ignorando el gesto de dolor que hizo, a su lado el fauno oso ejecutor del ataque reía disfrutando de la escena.

-te dije que te cubrieras ¿no se suponía que los zorros sois famosos por su astucia?-

Callando cuando Adam golpeó con el mango de su espada sus costillas hincó las rodillas en el suelo mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

-¿de qué te ríes? has condenado a muerte a un recluta-

\- p-pero si no es una herida morta-

Antes de terminar la frase el cuerpo sin vida del fauno zorro se empapada de cada vez más sangre. Aterrado alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con la sádica línea que habían formado los labios de Adam, como un atisbo de lo que estaba por venir.

-p-por favor no era mi intención que pasara esto-

-silencio-

Lyra observaba impotente la escena al igual que algunos de los demás faunos, otros simplemente temblaban asustados. Con un elegante movimiento casi imperceptible la fina línea roja del cuello del fauno oso se hizo más grande hasta parecer un macabro rio rojo. Limpiando la espada con desdén en la primera camisa que encontró ordeno que recogieran los cuerpos y limpiaran todo.

-os he dicho que entrenéis con armas de verdad para aprender a defenderos, no para que os matéis entre vosotros- señalando a los nuevos envainó su espada - vosotros debéis aprender a defenderos y atacar -mirando a los instructores dio un par de golpecitos a la vaina como advertencia - cada fallo de ellos se pagara con vuestra vida ¿entendido?-

Fueron pocas las voces que respondieron en voz alta pero pareció satisfacerle.

\- un fallo es igual a la muerte-

* * *

 **Bueno ha pasado más tiempo del que tenía previsto pero me ha sido imposible subirlo antes. Nada más terminar los exámenes empecé las prácticas así que actualmente no tengo mucho tiempo entre unas cosas y otros.**

 **En este capítulo se que no han parecido algunos personajes y han surgido algunos pero todo a su debido tiempo por el momento hay que empezar a unir unos con otros y presentarse diferentes situaciones. Estoy trabajando en el próximo y mi otra historia.**

 **Intentaré publicar más seguido.**

 **Sin más muchas gracias por leer y espero que tengáis una buena mañana/tarde/noche.**

 **Como siempre ya sabéis un comentario ayuda a continuar ^^ (espero haber contestado a algunas de tus dudas jeje)**

 **Nos leemos mientras bumblebee conquista el mundo (ignoraré el camino que lleva en el volumen 4)**

 **Winter is here.**


End file.
